ohayo london
by Danaide
Summary: Le père de Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune homme londonien, décide de faire un voyage au Japon et par la même occasion d'emmener son fils avec lui. Arrivé là-bas,il le force à épouser Sasuke Uchiwa mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues. SasuNaru


Titre : **Ohayo London **

Couple : **SasuNaru**. **P**our l'**a**nniversaire de **N**aruto.

Genre : **Shounen-AI** / UA / OS

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Résumé** : Le père de Naruto Uzumaki, un jeune homme londonien, décide de faire un voyage au Japon et par la même occasion d'emmener son fils avec lui. Arrivés là-bas, il force le jeune homme à épouser Sasuke Uchiwa, un japonais et fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Comme tous les jeunes anglais, Naruto aime la vie occidentale et moderne et voudrait retourner à Londres afin d'épouser son petit-ami anglais Gaara Subaku. Une lutte sans merci démarre alors entre Naruto et son père… Pourtant les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu…

**C'est un SasuNaru**, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je précise que je me suis inspirée du film hindi « **Namastey London** » D'où le titre d'ailleurs, « _**Ohayo London **_». Je n'ai fait que reprendre les grandes lignes. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, ils remarqueront que certaines scènes du film apparaissent dans ma fiction.

Donc un autre Disclamer s'impose. Le film « **Namastey London** » appartient au réalisateur « **Vipul Shah **» et à tous ceux qui ont contribué à le réaliser.

**/!\ A lire absolument /!\** : Un détail des plus important avant de lire. Dans le monde de ma fiction, le mariage gay est quelque chose de tout à fait banal. Comme ceux des hétéros. Le fait qu'une personne soit gay / bi ne pose aucun problème. Ni à la société, ni aux parents

Et aussi -autre détail inventé par moi-même, pendant un mariage hétéro c'est le père qui conduit sa fille vers le prêtre mais pendant un mariage gay (H x H) C'est la mère qui conduit son fils vers le prêtre. Juste pour mieux comprendre le monde de ma fiction.

Un grand merci à **Yuumi**, ma bêta, pour avoir corrigé.

Sur ce je vous laisse. **Bonne lecture** et **n'oubliez pas de reviewer.**

**Passe et laisse ta trace !**

**OoO**

**Ohayo London**

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer autant…_

Une grande limousine blanche stationna devant une église, un jeune brun en sortit allant de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la porte à celui qu'il accompagnait. Un autre homme sortit à son tour de la voiture, il était vêtu d'un smoking blanc faisant ressortir l'azur de ses yeux. Une brise souffla ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux blonds, quelques mèches or venaient voiler son regard. Le brun tendit une main qu'il prit et ils avancèrent ensemble vers l'église, ouvrant les immenses portes en bois avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Une femme aux longs cheveux roux se précipita vers eux arborant une mine inquiète.

« Naruto ! Enfin ! … »

Elle prit la main délaissée par le brun et marcha en direction d'une autre porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les invités et le prêtre qui allait marier son fils. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier un sourire triste au visage.

« Ton père arrivera tout à l'heure »

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, la rousse fit signe à un homme de lui ouvrir. Une musique résonna annonçant le début de la cérémonie. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, tous les gens présents se levèrent et regardèrent le marié qui cheminait lentement, au bras de sa mère, vers le prêtre. Derrière eux le brun voyait la scène d'un air absent, ses onyx étaient ternes, plus aucune vie ne s'y reflétait, il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir t'aimer autant…_

Naruto arriva au niveau du prêtre, sa mère prit place sur un bond. Le blond se tourna vers celui avec qui il allait partageait le restant de sa vie. La chevelure de son futur mari ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa mère, un beau roux aux reflets rouge. Il était lui aussi habillé d'un smoking, mais noir avec une chemise blanche. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, ses yeux verts scrutaient intensément Naruto. Il allait enfin l'épouser. Le roux était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Le prêtre commença son long discours sur les liens sacrés du mariage, récitant le texte qu'il avait appris par cœur.

Au fond de la salle, le brun serrait les poings jusqu'au sang au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie avançait.

« Et vous Naruto Uzumaki voulez-vous prendre pour époux Gaara Subaku ici présent, l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ? »

C'en était trop pour le brun, il sortit discrètement ne voulant pas entendre la réponse du blond. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre confirmer cette union qui lui brisait le cœur. Il marcha d'un pas vif traversant le jardin rapidement pour se rendre, après quelques minutes, sur le pont non loin de là où il se laissa aller. De fines gouttes salées coulaient abondamment le long de ses yeux creusant des sillons sur sa peau pâle. La douleur lui broyait le cœur, son souffle était saccadé. Il l'avait perdu …

_C'est dans l'amertume_

_Que ma journée s'achève…_

**OoO**

_**Quelques mois plus tôt …**_

Une femme à la longue chevelure rose attendait patiemment dans un restaurant luxueux de Londres. Elle avait rendez-vous avec, elle l'espérait, son futur mari. Ce dernier tardait à venir, il avait déjà une demi-heure de retard.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit enfin laissant entrer un grand blond aux yeux bleu elle le reconnut tout de suite, lui faisant signe de la main pour lui montrer la direction. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline et aguicheuse. Arrivé près d'elle il se pencha prenant sa main et y déposa sur le dos un baiser. À ce contact, les pommettes de la jeune femme rosirent légèrement, ce jeune homme était un vrai séducteur.

Il prit place en face de la rosée un serveur vint à ce moment leur demandant s'ils voulaient boire quelque chose. La jeune demoiselle frissonna en entendant la voix grave et sensuelle de son vis-à-vis.

« Une Tequila Sunrise et un Brandy à la cerise pour la demoiselle »

Le garçon nota les commandes et repartit aussitôt laissant le jeune couple seul.

Cela faisait à peine quinze minutes que le rendez-vous avez commencé que la jeune femme s'imaginait déjà mariée avec plein d'enfants, à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle était totalement sous son charme.

« Alors Sakura, mon père m'a dit que tu es d'origine japonaise »

« Oui, en effet. D'ailleurs mes parents vivent au Japon, je suis venue à Londres pour mes études »

La discussion allait de bon train entre eux. Naruto s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« Quel genre d'étude? »

« Médecine, je veux devenir neurochirurgienne plus tard …»

Le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son azur fixait un point derrière la rosée. Agacée cette dernière se tourna pour voir ce qui attirait tant son attention. Ses beaux yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, le blond draguait ouvertement la jeune fille assise au bar. Ses joues s'empourprèrent sous la colère. Quel goujat !

Elle toussa, ramenant Naruto à elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le portable du blond sonna. Une sonnerie tout à fait horrible et vulgaire qui attirait le regard moqueur des autres sur eux. Comment peut-on mettre « _I wanna fuck you like an animal_ » en guise de sonnerie ?

Il décrocha, portant l'appareil à son oreille avant de l'éloigner brusquement à cause des éclats de voix de la femme à l'autre bout du fil. Après quelques minutes l'appel se finit sous l'œil intrigué de Sakura. Ce que remarqua le blond, qui devança sa question.

« Une ancienne conquête qui me coure après »

« Je vois »

A peine une minute plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau mais avec une autre sonnerie tout aussi scandaleuse ! « _I wanna fuck you, I know you want it too bitch_ » Comment-peut on avoir l'idée de mettre une telle abomination comme sonnerie ?

Encore des éclats de voix mais d'homme cette fois-ci. La rosée était de plus en plus exaspérée. L'appel fini, Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

« Désolé, encore un autre amant »

La jeune femme soupira avant de dire sans s'en rendre compte « Vous avez personnalisé la sonnerie de chacun de vos contacts à ce que j'ai pu constater »

Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la gorge du blond, « Oui, c'est plus pratique comme ça »

Sakura leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel s'empressa de répondre son vis-à-vis.

« Je reconnais chaque personne qui appelle à la sonnerie »

« Vous n'écrivez pas leurs noms lorsque vous enregistrer leurs numéros ? »

« Non »

Sakura nageait de plus en plus dans le flou, « Pourquoi ? »

D'un geste nerveux le blond passa sa main hâlée dans ses cheveux en répondant :

« C'est plus pratique avec les sonneries car quand on m'appelle, je reconnais immédiatement la personne et si une de mes conquête est à mes côtés, je pourrais répondre sans éveiller des soupçons … J'emploie ce stratagème depuis « l'incident » qui m'a valu une gifle de la part d'une conquête mais mes frasques ne vous intéressent pas, bien sûr … »

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement, encore sous le choc. Venait-il à l'instant de lui dire qu'il était un coureur de jupons / pantalons ?

« Vous êtes sorti avec combien de personnes ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret de ma part »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se leva prête à partir. Ce rendez-vous était un désastre, même si ce Naruto était beau comme un dieu elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une relation avec lui. Trop volage à son goût.

Le blond s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise en sirotant sa boisson. Après le départ de Sakura il restait encore quelques instants avant de partir à son tour. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres roses, il avait encore une fois gagné ! Le rendez-vous que lui avait organisé son père afin qu'il se case était parti en courant.

D'un pas souple il arpentait les rues bondées de monde de Londres. Son portable sonna de nouveau mais pas de sonnerie scandaleuse, juste une douce mélodie.

« Allô, papa ? »

Une voix grave lui répondit « Alors ce rendez-vous mon fils ? »

« Il s'est très bien passé, Sakura a l'air très gentille »

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil fulminait de rage, son ton se haussa sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive.

« Tu peux m'expliquer alors pourquoi ses parents m'ont appelé et m'ont informé que mon fils était un coureur de jupons et de pantalons ? »

« Vraiment ? Ils t'ont dit ça ? »

Le blond ne put empêcher un rire moqueur de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, ce qui énerva encore plus son père.

« Félicitations, tu as encore raté une belle occasion de te marier ! En plus qu'est-ce que tu lui reprochais à cette Sakura pour agir de la sorte ? »

Une voix féminine résonna près de l'homme, la femme lui prit le téléphone des mains :

« Allô mon bébé ? »

« Maman ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Sa mère ignora ses protestations et continua « qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton père pour le mettre dans cette état ? »

Naruto marchait toujours en direction de son lieu de travail, une main dans une poche et l'autre près de son oreille à tenir son portable.

« Rien, maman je dois te laisser, on se voit ce soir »

Avant qu'il ne raccroche il entendit clairement son père lui hurler qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Il s'esclaffa de nouveau et continua sa route.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva à l'immeuble où il travaillait. Il prit un ascenseur qui le menait directement à son étage et il y entra en saluant tous ses collègues d'un air joyeux.

Il trotta jusqu'au bureau de son ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Celui-ci le regarda d'un œil irrité. Ses yeux cernés montraient à quel point il se tuait à la tâche.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Uzumaki ? »

« Mon plan a encore très bien fonctionné ! »

Il regarda sa montre avant d'ajouter, « C'est l'heure de la pause ! On va manger dehors suis moi ! »

Il prit la main de son ami qui se laissa traîner sans aucune protestation. Trop fatigué pour faire face à un blond à tendance pile électrique.

Ils s'achetèrent des sandwichs à un vendeur ambulant et se dirigèrent tout en mangeant vers un banc où ils s'assirent.

« C'est qui que t'as fais fuir cette fois ? »

« Une jeune femme avec de drôle de cheveux roses ! »

Le brun qui avait fini sa collation se leva et alla jeter les restes dans une poubelle pas loin avant de revenir vers le blond et de s'accouder à la rambarde en face.

« Je ne te comprends vraiment pas ! Pourquoi tu refuses tous les prétendants et prétendantes que te ramène ton père ? »

Le blond se leva et jeta à son tour l'emballage. Il se mit à côté de son ami en regardant droit devant, admirant les bateaux qui passaient en faisant onduler l'eau du fleuve.

« Je ne veux pas d'une japonaise ou d'un japonais ! Si je dois me marier avec quelqu'un je veux qu'il ou elle soit un anglais ! »

« Je ne te comprends toujours pas ! Pourquoi les rejeter sous prétexte qu'ils sont japonais ? Toi aussi tu en l'es à ce que je sache ! »

« Non ! Je n'en suis pas un ! Je vis ici depuis ma plus tendre enfance et je n'ai jamais mis les pieds au Japon ! Je parle leur langue seulement parce que mes parents m'ont obligé à suivre des cours … En plus t'as vu mon physique ? Depuis quand les japonais sont-ils blonds aux yeux bleus ? »

Le brun soupira résigné, « D'accord monsieur l'anglais ! Tu cherches quoi alors ? »

Naruto se mit dos au fleuve, imité par Kiba. Un sourire illumina son visage en voyant au loin une Ferrari rouge arriver vers eux.

« Je veux un homme grand, intelligent et anglais »

La voiture se gara près d'eux. Un jeune homme à la crinière flamboyante appela Naruto. Le brun essaya de le retenir mais il était déjà loin.

« Naruto pas lui ! »

Il se mit à parler à haute voix pour se faire entendre par son ami.

« Mais c'est Gaara Subaku ! Il s'est marié trois fois ! En plus c'est notre patron, Naruto ! »

Le blond ne l'entendait plus. Il se pencha vers la vitre baissée du conducteur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Gaara ? »

« Je viens te chercher tout simplement, tu montes ? »

Naruto fit un signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir à Kiba qui le regardait avec un air blasé. Il monta dans la voiture qui ne tarda pas à s'élancer à pleine vitesse sur la route.

« On va où ? »

Le blond s'était retourné vers le roux, celui-ci affichait un sourire malicieux.

« Rendre visite au prince Charles »

Naruto le regarda un instant incrédule avant d'éclater de rire.

« Trop drôle ! »

Gaara fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas qu'on se moque de lui.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Naruto … C'est pour un article du magazine. »

Après un moment de flottement, le blond s'écria « Mais je suis pas préparé à voir le prince moi ! Je te suis mais je ne sors pas de la voiture ! »

Le roux était fier de son petit jeu. Il allait avoir ce blond quoiqu'il arrive …

Après un court trajet, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense château royal. Des gardes leur ouvrirent le portail et la Ferrari s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le blond ne croyait pas ses yeux, Gaara ne lui avait pas menti. Dans le genre tape-à-l'œil le roux excellait !

Ce soir-là, Naruto rentra épuisé chez lui. Il avait passé un agréable moment aux côtés de Gaara. Ce dernier l'avait ramené et s'était montré galant et très gentil. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus.

À peine fit-il un pas à l'intérieur de la maison que son père se rua sur lui. Il soupira en imaginant l'interrogatoire qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il s'avança vers la cuisine à moitié poussé par son paternel. Il soupira de nouveau en entendant le son caractéristique d'une Ferrari s'éloignait peu à peu. Le rêve avait pris fin.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin, Minato Uzumaki, père de Naruto, se réveilla très tôt contrairement à ses habitudes. Il s'extirpa doucement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, prenant soin de bien fermer la porte.

Il avait passé la matinée, jusqu'au réveil de sa chère et tendre, à passer des coups de fil.

C'était d'un pas triomphant qu'il entra dans la salle à manger où se trouvait le reste de sa famille en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Son sourire ne le quitta pas une seconde, ses azurs brillaient d'une drôle de lueur. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Kushina, sa femme, qui ne dit rien, préférant se taire plutôt que de savoir ce que tramait son mari.

Naruto se leva de table après avoir mangé, salua ses parents et partit au travail. Un taxi l'attendait devant chez lui.

Sur le trajet, son Samsung se mit à vibrer, signe d'un appel entrant.

« Allô ? »

« Naruto, c'est Gaara »

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du blond, « Bonjour, pourquoi tu m'appelles de si bonne heure ? »

Il entendit le roux rire « Je vérifie que mes employés vont bien c'est tout »

« Donc tu vas appeler tout le monde et leur demander s'ils vont bien ? C'est très gentil de ta part Gaara, les patrons comme toi sont rares de nos jours »

« Non pas tous, seulement ceux que j'aime »

A cette réplique les joues du blond devinrent écarlates, il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Le roux reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu es libre cet après-midi ? J'aimerais qu'on se voit »

« Oui je suis libre, on se retrouve où ? »

« Je passe te prendre à treize heures au bureau, ok ? »

« D'accord »

« À tout à l'heure alors »

« À toute »

Sur ce l'appel prit fin. Le taxi arriva enfin devant l'immeuble, le blond paya le chauffeur et sortit se précipitant vers la battisse. Trop impatient de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à Kiba.

**OoO**

Treize heures arrivèrent enfin, trop lentement aux yeux du blond. Il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'être avec Gaara. Ce dernier l'attendait comme prévu au bas de l'immeuble, une BMW noire stationna près de lui. Le chauffeur en sortit et se dirigea vers lui.

« Monsieur Uzumaki, on m'a envoyé vous chercher. Veuillez monter s'il vous plait »

Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte arrière de la sublime voiture. Le blond y monta sans hésiter. Le conducteur prit place à l'avant et démarra de nouveau.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Monsieur Subaku vous attend sur son yacht, nous y serons dans trente minutes »

**OoO**

Naruto était assis à une table sur un somptueux yacht. À ses côté se trouvait Gaara, il était habillé d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise blanche de grande marque.

Il tendit une rose rouge au blond qui la prit, ses joues se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rose. Peu habitué à de tels gestes.

« Je te vois venir Gaara. Tu m'invites sur ton yacht et tu m'offres une rose »

Le blond eut un sourire taquin, auquel le roux répondit. Ses émeraudes brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

« Naruto, je t'ai invité aujourd'hui pour te demander quelque chose de très important … On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps déjà … Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins »

Gaara se leva et se mit à genoux devant Naruto en lui tendant une boite qu'il l'ouvrit. Deux annaux d'argent incrustés de diamant brillaient sous la lumière du soleil.

« Naruto veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le blond était surpris, son regard s'ancra dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui s'était rapproché un peu plus de lui.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non Naruto, je veux vraiment t'épouser »

« Tu ne crois pas que ça va un peu trop vite … »

« Pour moi non. Je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Alors tu veux bien m'épouser Naruto ? »

Avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son téléphone sonna – son père.

« Je dois répondre désolé »

Le roux se leva et reprit sa place sur la chaise. Naruto se leva lui aussi, s'éloignant un peu de Gaara pour parler librement.

« Allô ? »

« Naruto ! J'ai eu une idée ce matin ! Nous allons tous au Japon ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

La voix grave de son père raisonna de nouveau, presque trop joyeuse.

« On va visiter les plus beaux lieux du pays et on passera par le village où ta mère et moi nous sommes connus ! »

Le blond soupira en jetant un coup d'œil au roux qui regardait vers le large.

« On peut on reparler ce soir tranquillement ? »

« Non, il me faut ton accord maintenant, je vais acheter les billets d'avion ! »

« Papa ce soir ! Je ne peux vraiment pas te parler maintenant ! »

« Tu veux pas voir le village où ton père et ta mère ont passé leur enfance ? »

« Bon d'accord j'accepte ! »

« On se voit ce soir alors ! À plus ! »

Le père raccrocha tout de suite, craignant que son fils revienne sur sa décision. Un rire lui échappa, un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Sa femme qui avait assisté à l'échange se manifesta enfin.

« Depuis quand tu as tellement envie de partir au Japon Minato ? »

Ce dernier de retourna l'air nonchalant, « Ah ! Tu étais là Kushina ! »

« Alors ma réponse ? »

Le blond se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, « Depuis toujours voyons ! »

La femme soupira avant de s'en aller, « J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Minato »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit un peu plus. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur complétant un formulaire d'inscription sur un site de rencontre. Il mit enfin une photo, celle d'un beau jeune homme blond au regard pétillant … Naruto Uzumaki.

**OoO**

_**Une semaine plus tard …**_

Minato en bas des escaliers de sa maison criait après son fils, lui ordonnant de se dépêcher sous peine de rater l'avion. Toutes les valises étaient prêtes, les billets d'avion et passeports présents, sa femme à côté de lui attendait elle aussi son fils pour partir. Après une semaine de préparation, leur voyage allait enfin commencer.

« Naruto ! Descend ! »

Ce dernier daigna enfin se montrer. Il descendit les escaliers le plus lentement possible essayant de retarder au maximum son départ, peut-être que son père allait changer d'avis ?

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis Naruto alors fais vite ! Le taxi nous attend ! »

Le blond traîna des pieds jusqu'à la voiture, ne cessant de soupirer. Depuis quand son père lisait dans ses pensées ?

Ils montèrent tous dans le véhicule, le père à l'avant, sa femme et son fils à l'arrière. Le chauffeur démarra sous un énième soupir du plus jeune.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes B12 afin de prendre leur avion. Ils étaient arrivés juste à temps. Minato assit près du hublot frotta ses mains inconsciemment en pensant à son plan de génie !

Le vol se passa sans encombre. Après quelques heures, la petite famille arriva sur le sol japonais. Ils allèrent directement vers leur hôtel pour se reposer.

Une brise fraîche souffla, Minato et Kushina se tinrent par la main. Tant de souvenirs leur revenaient en mémoire. Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre du taxi. Ils étaient tous deux assis à l'arrière et Naruto à côté du chauffeur.

La tour de Tokyo se dessinait un peu plus loin. Une larme coula sur la joue de la rousse.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps »

Son mari la serra contre lui. Avant d'énoncer d'une voix tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Vingt-cinq ans déjà »

Les rues de Tokyo étaient remplies de monde. Chaque passant se pressait, bousculant les autres sur son passage. La cohue tokyoïte était bien différente de celle de Londres.

_**Flash back**_

Une jeune femme de dix-sept ans tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé qui dormait paisiblement malgré le brouhaha qui l'entourait. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé aux côtés de son jeune époux.

« Tu crois qu'on va arriver à temps ? »

Ils se dirigeaient d'une allure vive vers l'aéroport, un vol en partance vers Londres les attendait.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Kushina »

Une pluie fine commençait à tomber. Ils n'étaient plus très loin. Une nouvelle vie les attendait à Londres.

_**Fin du flash back**_

Naruto ouvrit la porte du taxi et sortit après avoir payé. Ses parents firent de même. Ils semblaient perdus dans leurs souvenirs, un sourire nostalgique étirait les lèvres de sa mère.

**OoO**

_**Le lendemain matin …**_

Naruto était assis sur une terrasse qui donnait une vue exceptionnelle sur Tokyo. En face de lui se trouvait un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval simple. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle japonaise ce qui ne manquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui, car en effet l'homme était très beau. Neji Hyuga était un des prétendants que Minato avait présenté à son fils.

Le blond sourit et fit mine de s'intéresser à la conversation. Intérieurement il traitait son père de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point le marier à un japonais ? Pourquoi voulait-il le marier tout court ? Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans après tout !

Après une heure, il prit congé, laissant le brun le raccompagner jusqu'à son hôtel. Il prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à sa chambre où ses parents l'attendaient déjà.

« Alors ? » Demanda le père le sourire aux lèvres.

Minato était assis sur un fauteuil, aux côtés de sa femme, près de la baie vitrée. Naruto soupira et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

« J'aurai dû me douter de quelque chose. Tu étais trop enthousiaste à l'idée de ce voyage »

« Arrête de te plaindre Naruto ! Et dis-moi si Neji t'a plu ! »

Le blond se releva sur ses coudes, « Bien sûr que non ! Il est hautain et froid, en plus il porte des vêtements datant du siècle dernier ! »

Kushina se leva et alla s'asseoir près de fils, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux remettant quelques mèches rebelles en place.

« Il était aussi terrible que ça ? »

La réponse de tarda pas à fuser de la bouche du blond qui avait mit sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Oui ! »

Son père se leva et fit signe à sa femme de le suivre.

« On dîne avec des amis ce soir Naruto, alors sois présentable »

Ils sortirent de la chambre, le mari semblait bouder ce qui fit rire la rousse.

« Je l'aimais bien moi ce Neji ! Il aurait fait un gendre parfait ! »

Le blond, après le départ de ses parents ô combien encombrants, alla prendre sa douche et se préparer pour le dîner. Il savait très bien que son père mijotait encore quelque chose.

L'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau hâlée, le détendant peu à peu. Il avait hâte de rentrer en Angleterre et de retrouver sa vie. Le Japon ne lui plaisait pas vraiment -et dire que le séjour ne faisait que commencer.

Le soir venu, il accompagna ses parents au restaurant de l'hôtel. Sa mère était sublime dans sa robe rouge légèrement décolletée. Son père lui avait opté pour un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. À côté d'eux il avait l'impression de faire tâche car il portait un simple jean noir, un T-shirt blanc moulant son torse finement musclé, le tout avec des converses noirs.

Ils avancèrent vers une table un peu à l'écart. Une autre famille les attendait. L'homme se leva en voyant Minato arriver. C'était un vieil homme à la longue chevelure grise habillé sombrement. Sa femme, une blonde à forte poitrine, se dirigea vers Kushina en souriant dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches impeccables.

« Kushina ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! »

Après de longues embrassades et des tapes bourrues dans le dos pour Naruto et Minato de la part du vieil homme qui se nommait Jiraya, ils s'assirent, apercevant enfin la jeune femme brune qui accompagnait le vieux couple.

Tsunade, la femme de Jiraya, se tourna vers elle et la présenta en tant que Tenten Umino. La blonde fit un clin d'œil complice à Minato avant de faire asseoir la jeune femme en face de Naruto.

Le dîner se passa bien, très bien même. Les deux couples semblaient beaucoup s'amuser. Leurs retrouvailles étaient très gaies. Même Naruto participa à la conversation et en apprit beaucoup sur ses parents et les bêtises d'adolescent qu'ils avaient faites. Il oublia Tenten qui était son autre rendez-vous forcé.

Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée. L'heure de la séparation en était d'ailleurs presque douloureuse. À vingt-trois heures, tout le monde avait regagné sa chambre pour un repos bien mérité. Minato, pour une fois, ne semblait pas contrarié que son plan ait échoué.

La petite famille passa encore de nombreux jours à Tokyo pour visiter ses plus beaux lieux. Après environ deux semaines, Minato avait décidé qu'il était l'heure d'aller au village de son enfance. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en panne sur une route déserte, à quelques kilomètres dudit village.

Le conducteur du taxi s'époumonait au téléphone pour avoir une dépanneuse le plus vite possible, chose très difficile vu le lieu où ils se trouvaient tous.

Naruto se décida à sortir de la voiture pou prendre l'air et se dégourdir les jambes.

Le blond écrasa sur son bras un énième moustique qui essayait de lui sucer son sang. Il grogna de nouveau, mécontent.

« Arrête de grogner comme ça on dirait un ours ! »

Son père qui était avec le chauffeur revenait vers eux, allant vers sa femme chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses bras, mais cette dernière le repoussa en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est de ta faute toute cette situation alors débrouille-toi pour nous sortir de là avant la nuit ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir sur le bord d'une route ! »

Son mari baissa la tête en faisant une moue boudeuse. Cette technique marchait à tous les coups avec sa femme, d'ailleurs celle-ci soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras en murmurant.

« Tu nous mets toujours dans des situations pas possible Minato »

Naruto qui leur était de dos se retourna arborant une mine blasée.

« Pitié ! Épargnez-nous vos câlins dégoulinants d'amour ! »

Cette remarque fit rire son père qui resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la rousse.

Le bruit d'une moto qui se rapproche se fit entendre, tout le monde tourna la tête en direction du son. Un jeune brun arriva à leur hauteur sans pour autant s'arrêter. Ce qui lui valut une insulte de la part de Naruto.

Pourtant contre toute attente, la moto stationna un peu à l'avant de la voiture. Le conducteur en descendit et se dirigea vers le chauffeur du taxi. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, son teint pâle et ses cheveux de jais rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un aux parents du blond.

Après une brève conversation, l'inconnu alla vers la voiture dont le capot était ouvert, il s'y pencha bidouillant quelques fils et la voiture démarra de nouveau sous les acclamations du petit chauffeur. Le brun se releva en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon que lui avait passé l'autre conducteur. Naruto le regarda intensément avant que son azur ne soit captif de deux mers d'encre profondes, sans fin. Un rictus étira les lèvres de leur sauveur ce que remarqua vite le blond qui détourna le regard et alla reprendre sa place dans la voiture.

Le brun referma le capot et serra la main tendu par le chauffeur du taxi avant de se diriger vers sa moto et de s'en aller. Naruto à l'arrière du véhicule n'avait rien raté, il observa le brun. Il était très beau vêtu d'un jean et t-shirt noirs. Son azur s'attarda sur son corps, ses larges épaules, son torse musclé et ses fesses rebondies que moulait parfaitement son jean. Sa peau était pâle ce qui faisait ressortir ses onyx. Deux longues mèches corbeau venaient encadrer son visage à la plastique parfaite. Un nez droit et fin, des lèvres roses sur lesquelles se dessinait un léger rictus qui ajoutait beaucoup au charme de l'homme. D'après les constations du blond, ils devaient avoir le même âge.

Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent finalement au village. Le taxi se gara devant une grande maison. Minato paya précipitamment avant de foncer à l'intérieur de la maison d'où des exclamations de joie ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

Kushina et son fils entrèrent à leur tour avec les bagages qu'ils déposèrent près du portail en bois à l'entrée. Une femme se jeta sur la rousse, la serrant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.

« Kushina, enfin ! »

Les deux femmes restèrent encore quelques instants dans cette position savourant leurs retrouvailles.

« Kurunai, tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

La voix de la mère de Naruto était étouffée par un sanglot, des larmes de joie coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. L'étreinte prit fin, la rousse se tourna vers son fils le rapprochant d'elle.

« Voici Naruto »

La brune le regarda incrédule, elle leva sa main et lui effleura la joue d'un geste tendre.

« Il a tellement grandi, on dirait Minato plus jeune, c'est incroyable ! »

Un rire cristallin s'éleva de la gorge de Kushina, « Tu as raison, ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ! »

Les deux femmes partirent, laissant le jeune homme en plan il s'avança vers son père qui parlait joyeusement avec un homme brun qui tenait une brindille entre ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Naruto ! Je te présente Asuma ! »

Minato prit son fils par les épaules et le présenta fièrement à son ami. Il se pencha respectivement devant le blond qui fit de même.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais encore un bébé, tu es devenu un homme à ce que je vois ! »

Le brun se tourna vers son ami blond avant d'ajouter, « ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire et s'en allèrent retrouver leurs femmes respectives qui devaient sûrement être au salon en train de ressasser les vieux souvenirs.

La maison du couple était très vaste, elle était entourée d'un jardin où se trouvaient plusieurs cerisiers en fleurs. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Naruto, elle était style occidental pas comme celle des alentours.

Ils retrouvèrent comme prévu Kushina et Kurunai au salon. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils passant l'après midi à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. Au bout d'une heure, Naruto se lassa, il s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prendre l'air.

Il se baladait tranquillement dans un des champs près de la maison quand soudain il entendit un bruit, un bruit de pas. Un peu effrayé il décida de rebrousser chemin et de rentrer. Arrivé au jardin, il se faufila entre les cerisiers qui étaient bien plus nombreux que ce qu'il avait constaté au début. Une ombre sortit de nulle part le plaqua contre un des arbres. Il reconnut tout de suite le garçon brun qui les avait aidés plus tôt. Il essaya de s'extirper de son emprise mais en vain, il était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

Le brun plaqua son corps contre celui de sa victime frémissant à ce contact. Il détailla longuement son vis-à-vis. Son visage aux traits fins, ses longs cils noirs qui voilaient un regard aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. Il retira doucement la main qu'il avait posée sur la bouche de Naruto afin qu'il ne crie pas. La douceur de sa peau hâlée le fit frissonner, ses lèvres étaient si tentantes.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas comme paralysé. Il s'étonna lui-même de sa réaction. Il était subjugué par le brun. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses onyx. Les mains du brun descendirent lentement jusqu'à ses hanches à ce toucher le blond reprit conscience de la réalité et le repoussa violemment, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Tu te prends pour qui crétin ? »

Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de répondre Asuma arriva vers eux accompagné de Minato.

« Je savais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix Sasuke ! »

Les deux hommes plus âgés ne remarquèrent rien du trouble qui animaient les deux jeunes gens. Minato s'approcha de Sasuke et lui sourit.

« Merci pour ce matin jeune homme ! »

Asuma leva un sourcil interrogateur auquel répondit Minato.

« Je t'avais dit qu'un jeune homme nous a aidés ce matin lorsque le taxi est tombé en panne sur la route et bien c'est Sasuke »

« Je vois, c'est très gentil de ta part Sasuke »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers le blond qui le regardait méchamment.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré mon fils »

Le père s'avança vers Naruto le rapprochant de lui en lui mettant une main sur les épaules.

« Oui, en effet » répondit calmement le brun, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Au fait pourquoi es-tu venu Sasuke ? »

La voix grave d'Asuma sortit le brun de ses pensées.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé pour vous inviter à dîner ce soir »

Asuma se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné, « Ce soir nous ne pouvons pas venir »

« J'en informerai ma mère alors »

Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la voix d'Asuma retentit de nouveau.

« Attends Sasuke, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Minato et sa famille vont venir à notre place, surtout n'informe pas ta mère du changement d'invités, dis-lui simplement qu'ils ont accepté »

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme, fier de son idée.

« Ne nous pouvons pas nous imposer comme ça chez eux Asuma ! » Intervint le blond.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais leur rendre visite, non ? Et bien ça se ferait plus tôt que prévu c'est tout ! »

Minato sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'énoncer son accord. Sasuke partit le sourire aux lèvres, il allait revoir ce petit blond plus tôt que prévu.

**OoO**

L'heure de partir chez ce _Sasuke_ arriva trop vite selon le blond. Il soupira, décidemment il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de ce voyage. Il s'habilla enfilant un jean bleu avec un T-shirt noir. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla vers celle de ses parents qui était juste à côté. Il frappa trois coups sur la porte avant d'entrer.

Il trouva sa mère devant un grand miroir en train d'ajuster son Yukata bleu nuit, elle avait opté pour une tenue japonaise simple mais qui l'embellissait énormément. Son père, lui, s'était contenté tout comme son fils d'enfiler un jean bleu avec une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en route, à pied bien sûr, vers la grande demeure des Uchiwa. Kushina semblait impatiente des les revoir.

« Je me demande si Mikoto a changé »

Minato lui sourit avant de répliquer, « Sûrement, ça fait vingt-cinq ans que ne nous sommes pas vus ! »

Le trajet dura environ un quart d'heure, durant le quel Naruto essaya par tout les moyens de convaincre ses parents que sa présence n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant Naruto ! »

Kushina réprimanda son fils, un peu lassée par sa rengaine. Une immense maison japonaise se dressa devant eux. Un sourire étira les traits du couple. Ils étaient arrivés.

Minato poussa les lourdes portes en bois à l'entrée. Toute sa famille s'engagea sur un chemin pavé de pierres qui menait directement à la maison. Kushina appuya d'une main fébrile sur la sonnette pour annoncer leur présence.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une femme qui portait elle aussi un Yukata aux tons marron qui faisaient ressortir sa peau blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Kushina, Minato » Souffla-t-elle encore sous le choc

« Bonsoir Mikoto, ça fait longtemps » le blond et sa femme parlèrent en cœur, le sourire aux lèvres faisant comme si de rien n'était.

La femme essaya de reprendre contenance, « Très longtemps »

Elle les invita à entrer après les avoir pris à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient humides. Elle les conduisit vers le salon où se trouvait le reste de la famille. Elle les laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur sans les annoncer voulant faire la surprise à son mari, Fugaku, qui leur était de dos.

Minato s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule, « Bonsoir Fugaku »

Le blond sentit clairement les muscles de dernier se tendre sous sa main. Il releva la tête vers le blond et se leva précipitamment n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Minato »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. « Tu n'as pas changé Fugaku »

Il était toujours distant, essayant au possible de cacher ses sentiments. L'azur de Minato s'attarda sur son vis-à-vis. Il portait un kimono traditionnel qui faisait ressortir la pâleur sa peau. Sur son visage quelques rides étaient apparues, signe du temps qui passe. Par contre ses onyx étaient toujours aussi pénétrants. Son fils, Sasuke, en avait hérité mais lui avait les traits fins de sa mère.

Comme chez Kurunai et Asuma, ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils, parlant pendant des heures et en oubliant même le dîner. Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer dans son coin. Il décida alors de sortir faire un tour histoire de visiter les lieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva dehors admirant l'étendue étoilé au-dessus de lui. Ce paysage était très rare à Londres à cause de la pollution de la ville.

Une présence se fit sentir derrière lui, deux bras puissant vinrent entourer sa taille. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke, car il l'avait reconnu, dans son cou le fit frissonner bien malgré lui.

« Alors tu t'appelles comment ? »

Les lèvres douces du brun effleurent l'oreille du blond alors qu'il lui murmurait cette question. Sa voix grave et sensuelle résonnait dans la tête de Naruto qui se laissa, inconsciemment, un peu plus aller à cette étreinte.

Il s'étonna encore de sa réaction face à ce Sasuke. C'était comme si il ne pouvait pas lui résister, son corps était en surchauffe. Les lèvres du brun se posèrent doucement sur la peau douce de son cou, y déposant un baiser. Un long frisson parcouru son échine. A regret il le repoussa et se mit face à lui, essayant de cacher son trouble.

« Tu te prend pour qui enfoiré ? »

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Ces mêmes lèvres, qui à peine une minute plus tôt, déposaient des baisers dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit.

« C'est impoli de répondre à une question par une autre. Tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom ! »

Le blond commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Le brun était un peu trop arrogant à son goût.

« Et toi tu sais pas que c'est impoli d'étreindre les personnes comme tu l'as fait ! »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire pourtant »

C'en était trop pour Naruto qui esquissa un mouvement voulant partir, s'éloigner le plus possible de Sasuke. Celui-ci se mit devant lui empêchant toute fuite.

« Ton prénom et je te laisse partir »

Le blond fit un pas sur la gauche mais encore une fois Sasuke se mit devant lui.

« Alors ? »

« Naruto, je m'appelle Naruto ! Tu me laisses partir maintenant ? »

Le brun lui caressa la joue le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se recula à ce contact en colère.

« Ce prénom me plait bien, _Naruto_ »

Le brun se décala enfin laissant passer le blond fulminant de rage.

Un peu plus loin sur une terrasse, Fugaku et Minato avaient assisté à cet échange. Le blond se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu sais Fugaku, de toutes les personnes de Konoha, je serais honoré si ton fils épousait le mien »

Le brun acquiesça avant de répondre, « Moi aussi Minato »

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, la famille Uchiwa cheminait tranquillement vers la maison d'Asuma. Fugaku et Minato avaient passé un accord qui comblait les deux partis.

Sasuke sur la gauche de sa mère pressait inconsciemment le pas, voulant arriver le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit après ce que lui avait annoncé son père.

_**Une heure plus tard … **_

La famille de Minato et Fugaku se faisaient face, elles étaient toutes deux assises dans le jardin de la demeure d'Asuma. Le vent soufflait doucement répandant la douce odeur du printemps et des pétales des fleurs de cerisiers un peu partout.

Depuis son réveil, Naruto avait un drôle de pressentiment. Depuis que son père l'avait informé de la venue des Uchiwa ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Il scruta d'un regard inquiet Fugaku qui parlait avec son père. Ce dernier avait un immense sourire scotché au visage.

« Minato Uzumaki, ma famille et moi, sommes venus demander la main de votre fils Naruto pour notre Sasuke »

Le monde s'écroula sous les pieds du blond. Son teint devint pâle, ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent sous la nouvelle. Fugaku se tourna vers lui, faisant fi de son état.

« Acceptes-tu Naruto ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refuser, son père se leva répondant à sa place en serrant la main de Fugaku.

« Bien sûr qu'il accepte ! »

Kushina se leva à son tour, allant serrer la main de Fugaku et prenant dans ses bras Mikoto. Tout le monde semblait si heureux. Sasuke se tourna vers _son futur mari_ voulant lui parler mais ce dernier se leva brusquement fronçant les sourcils en intimant à ses parents de le suivre.

Arrivé à sa chambre, il s'assit un instant sur le lit essayant de reprendre contenance. Respirant calmement dans l'espoir se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ta réaction Naruto ? »

La voix autoritaire de son père le sortit de ses pensées, il se leva se rapprochant de lui.

« Et toi tu peux m'expliquer ce que s'est passé à l'instant ? »

Il haussa le ton sans s'en rendre compte, la colère déformait ses traits.

« Tu vas te marier avec Sasuke, de toute façon on ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Tu vas être sage et faire ce que je te dis pour une fois ! »

« Mais je veux pas ! En plus je ne le connais même pas ! »

« Tu vas apprendre à le connaître après votre mariage ! »

« Mais je ne l'aime pas ! »

Son père serra les poings, lassé par les caprices de son fils, « Je t'ai laissé faire tout ce que tu voulais à Londres, il est temps que tu ressaisisses ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu passes toutes tes nuits dans des boites nuits à boire et flirter avec des femmes et des hommes ? Ce n'est pas notre culture Naruto ! Tu vas épouser Sasuke et te remettre sur le droit chemin ! »

« C'est ma culture à moi, je suis anglais ! Et je ne vais pas épouser ce Sasuke ! »

« Oh que si tu vas le faire ! Que tu le veuille ou non ! J'ai donné mon accord ! En plus _mon fils_, tu es japonais autant que nous ! Tu es né ici !»

Naruto fulminait de rage son père l'avait bien eu sur ce coup. Il serra la mâchoire pour se maîtriser. Sa mère rentra dans la pièce, ayant entendu des éclats de voix.

« Minato, Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Son mari se retourna vers elle pointant du doigt son fils, « Ton fils refuse cette union ! »

La rousse fronça les sourcils, « Tu ne peux pas l'obliger Minato ! »

« Si je le peux ! Il va épouser Sasuke ! »

Kushina s'avança vers son fils dont les yeux étaient humides.

« Minato, comment peux-tu faire ça ? »

Avant que ce dernier ne réponde, Naruto prit la parole, « Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'y réfléchir _papa_ »

« Tu as une semaine mais sache que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision »

Sans ajouter un mot le blond sortit de la pièce laissant sa femme et son fils seuls.

« Naruto ? »

« Je vais faire un tour maman »

**OoO**

Naruto marchait dans un champ de blé pensant au meilleur moyen d'annuler ce mariage. Cela faisait deux jours déjà, il ne lui restait plus que cinq. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Il soupira et reprit la direction de la demeure. Il avait beau retourner cette situation dans tous les sens il ne trouvait aucune solution pour se sortir de ce cauchemars.

« Naruto ? »

Une voix grave le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Sasuke se tenait devant lui l'air inquiet.

« Naruto Tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle »

Le brun voulu lui caresser la joue mais le blond repoussa violemment sa main.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

L'onyx de son vis-à-vis se voila un instant, « Pourquoi tu me repousses Naruto ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Sasuke »

Naruto était las. Il soupira en contournant le brun et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit mettant son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

Une heure passa ainsi, il finit par s'endormir emporté par la fatigue. Un sommeil agité rempli de cauchemars où il se voyait coincé à Konoha et marié à Sasuke. Obligé de vivre avec lui, de faire l'amour avec _lui._

Il passa le reste de la semaine dans un état comateux. Ne mangeant presque plus et dormant la plus part du temps.

Le jour J finit par arriver. Minato, avec l'accord de Fugaku, avait décidé d'organiser la cérémonie chez Asuma. Le vaste jardin était décoré et prêt à recevoir la horde d'invités. Kushina et Mikoto couraient partout, veillant au bon déroulement des préparatifs.

Naruto, dans sa chambre, se préparait mettant un Kimono blanc pour l'occasion. Il avait l'air d'un ange, la blancheur du kimono faisait ressortir sa peau hâlée et ses grands yeux bleus. Quelques mèches or tombaient sur son visage voilant son azur qui était terne. Il songea à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures. Son cœur se serra, une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Il alla fermer la porte et prit son portable composant le numéro de son meilleur ami, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Après quelques sonneries son ami dérocha.

« Allô Naruto ? »

Le blond éclata en sanglot en entendant la voix de Kiba.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Kiba, je veux pas… »

Sa voix était étouffée, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Son état alarmait le brun.

« Naruto, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ! »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration cherchant ses mots, « Kiba … mon père veut me marier de force … Je ne veux pas… »

« Quand ça ? »

« Maintenant … Aide-moi Kiba je t'en supplie »

« Calme-toi Naruto et écoute ce que je vais te dire … »

**OoO**

Le soleil se couchait sur Konoha, ses derniers rayons teintèrent le ciel d'une belle couleur rose. L'air était doux, la brise soufflait emportant avec elle les rires des enfants. Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers du jardin se répandaient autours des jeunes mariés. Les derniers invités quittaient la demeure laissant les deux familles et les propriétaires des lieux seuls.

Les trois femmes, Kurunai, Kushina et Mikoto, s'activaient à l'étage afin de préparer la chambre du jeune couple pour leur nuit de noce. Elle était à l'écart des autres pour laisser autant de liberté que possible aux mariés.

Dans le jardin, Naruto aux côtés de Sasuke recevait les félicitations de son père et beau père.

Asuma referma la porte de sa maison. La cérémonie s'était très bien passée, même Minato fut surpris de voir son fils aussi docile, souriant même. La splendeur de la fête en avait éblouit plus d'un.

La main du brun prit celle hâlée de son nouveau mari. La tendresse animait son onyx. Il tira Naruto vers lui l'incitant à le suivre. Les trois hommes, restés dans le jardin, sourirent en devinant les intentions de Sasuke.

Le blond se laissa faire docilement suivant le brun jusqu'au vergé derrière la maison. Arrivé à destination ils se firent face. Sasuke esquissa un pas en avant caressant tendrement la joue de Naruto. Un doux sourire éclairait ses traits.

« Naruto, je sais que ça peut te sembler trop rapide mais je veux que tu saches… »

Il se rapprocha un peu plus du blond avant d'ajouter, « Depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés je suis tombé amoureux de toi … Je t'aime Naruto »

Il finit sa phrase en un murmure qui mourut sur les lèvres du blond tant ils étaient proches. Le brun se pencha en avant effleurant de ses lèvres celle de Naruto. Ce dernier se déroba à ce simple contact sous l'incompréhension de Sasuke.

« J'aimerais te dire quelque chose aussi Sasuke mais pas ici, pas maintenant … Ce soir »

Sur ces mots le blond le quitta, rejoignant les autres qui étaient assis à une table sirotant des cocktails alcoolisés. Kushina leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant son fils revenir seul.

« Naruto ? Où est Sasuke ? »

Le blond prit place à ses côtés, « Il arrive, il devait faire un truc urgent »

La femme sourit pensant que Sasuke avait eu une envie pressente.

Pendant ce temps le brun était resté au vergé figé par l'attitude de Naruto. Il lui avait avoué son amour et lui l'avait repoussé ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé son baiser ? Le cœur de Sasuke se serra dans sa poitrine. Il aimait vraiment Naruto mais ce dernier l'avait blessé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en marchant pour rejoindre les autres. Il essaya de se mettre à la place du blond, il devait sûrement être déstabilisé. Il le comprenait un peu, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes traditions en Angleterre. A peine avait-il mit les pieds à Konoha que Naruto se retrouvait marié. Le brun soupira, pensant laisser un peu de temps au blond pour s'habituer à la situation.

La nuit était tombée, le ciel avait pris une couleur bleu foncé parsemée d'étoiles. Le son des grillons se faisait entendre partout dans la propriété. Tout était calme, serein. Chaque couple avait rejoint sa chambre.

Naruto se tenait près de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant à moitié pour aérer la pièce. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui entourant sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule humant l'odeur entêtante de vanille qui émanait du blond.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

En disant cela le brun remonta ses mains sur le torse du blond défaisant son kimono.

« Sasuke, je ne peux pas »

Il arrêta son geste et retourna le blond face à lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas ? » demanda-t-il inquiet

Naruto se défit de son emprise et alla s'asseoir sur le lit après avoir remis en place son kimono. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

« On se connaît à peine, je ne peux pas ce soir »

Le brun prit place à côté de lui, « Je te comprends, je te laisse le temps de t'habituer à la situation. Tu dois sûrement être déstabilisé par tous ces changements. »

Naruto releva la tête vers lui ancrant son azur dans l'onyx, « Viens avec moi à Londres. On ne va pas y vivre pour toujours, c'est simplement pour se connaître un peu mieux. Tu verras le milieu dans le quel j'ai vécu, ensuite on reviendra ici. »

Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de sourire tendrement, « Si c'est la condition pour qu'on soit ensemble, j'accepte Naruto »

Il se pencha vers le blond déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant celle inférieure la mordillant pour demander l'entrée. Il se rapprocha de Naruto enserrant sa taille pour plus de contact. Ses mains caressèrent doucement de bas en haut le dos hâlé pour détendre le blond. Ce dernier mit ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke jouant un instant avec quelques mèches corbeau.

L'échange devint plus sensuel et ardent. Leurs langues s'enroulaient, se caressaient doucement. Pour le brun le temps semblait suspendu. Le baiser gagnait en intensité à mesure que le temps avançait.

C'était à regret que le brun y mit fin collant son front contre celui de Naruto. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle toujours les yeux fermés comme pour prolonger le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il plongea dans deux océans, le regard du blond le troublait tellement.

Sans échanger un mot, ils allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain afin de mettre leurs pyjamas et se préparer à passer la nuit.

Sasuke s'allongea du côté gauche du lit auprès de Naruto. Ils étaient face à face, il ferma les yeux rejoignant Morphée le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. Que se serait-il passé si il s'était rendu compte que le blond, durant tout leur baiser, avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts ? La pénombre lui avait caché le visage et le teint livide du blond après cet échange.

Ce dernier se leva doucement du lit après s'être assuré que le brun dormait profondément. A pas feutré il alla sur le balcon prenant son portable avec lui afin d'envoyer un texto.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin Sasuke fit part à ses parents de sa décision d'aller à Londres pour un certain temps avec Naruto. Fugaku ne s'opposait pas et encouragea même son fils, quant à sa mère, elle semblait inquiète de ce changement soudain.

Une semaine plus tard, l'avion Tokyo – Londres décolla, emportant à son bord le jeune couple marié et les parents de Naruto.

Dès leur arrivé, ils allèrent se reposer fatigué par le long voyage et par le décalage horaire flagrant entre les deux pays.

A la demande de Naruto, lui et Sasuke faisaient chambre à part. Bien sûr son père n'avait pas du tout apprécié et sa mère aussi d'ailleurs mais le brun les convaincu de le laisser faire et leur dit qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer leur fils.

Les premiers rayons du soleil percé à travers les rideaux de la chambre du blond. Il se leva d'un pas gai, allant prendre sa douche tout en chantonnant. Il semblait d'excellente humeur. Le plan de Kiba avait parfaitement fonctionné. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il se préparait pour son rendez-vous.

_**Flash back… **_

Le blond était assis sur un fauteuil recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son kimono blanc pendait sur le parquet. Sa main qui tenait le portable à son oreille tremblait légèrement, des larmes ne cessaient de coulaient de son azur le ternissant un peu plus à chaque fois.

« Calme-toi Naruto et écoute ce que je vais te dire.. »

« D'accord »

Son interlocuteur souffla avant de continuer, « Tu vas te marier normalement aujourd'hui et ne pas protester pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons »

« Mais je ne veux pas Kiba ! » Gémit le blond dans un sanglot

« Ecoute-moi Naruto ! La cérémonie de mariage que tu vas _subir _n'est pas reconnue, ici, en Angleterre. Tu vas te marier normalement et faire semblant d'être consentant, le soir venu dis à Sasuke de t'emmener à Londres pour votre voyage de noce ou autre … Invente un truc pour que tu rentres, une fois ici tu redeviendras libre car ce genre de mariage n'est pas reconnu. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui … Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« Oui ! Tu n'as qu'à venir ici et tout sera réglé ! »

« Et si il ne veut pas, je fais quoi ? »

« Je viens et je te ramène en secret ! Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, tout va s'arranger »

Après encore quelques minutes à rassurer le blond l'appel se termina et Kushina vint chercher son fils pour le début de la cérémonie.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Naruto enfila un jean et un T-shirt blanc et descendit vers la cuisine pour y prendre une pomme en guise de petit déjeuner.

Ses parents et Sasuke étaient au salon en train de prendre le leur. En passant par là il entendit son père parler avec fierté du mariage. Il entra et sourit en regardant son père.

« Bonjour, de quel mariage parlez-vous ? » dit-il en feignant l'innocence

Son père leva les yeux vers lui en lui rendant son sourire. « Du tien »

Un rire cristallin échappa au blond, « Tu appelles cette mascarade un mariage papa ? »

Il croqua dans sa pomme en regardant son père. Tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui.

« Que veux-tu dire Naruto ? »

Ce dernier prit tout son temps pour répondre défiant son père du regard.

« Pour moi je ne suis en aucun cas marié à Sasuke. Ce genre de mariage n'est pas reconnu ici donc je suis libre d'épouser qui je veux »

Son paternel s'avachit sur sa chaise, « Comment as-tu osé faire ça, Naruto ? »

Un autre rire s'éleva de la gorge du blond, mais cette fois ci c'était un rire dénué de toute émotion.

« Tout comme toi tu as osé me piéger là-bas et me marier de force. J'ai été à bonne école questions entourloupes _papa_ »

Il déposa sa pomme sur un meuble près de lui et s'apprêta à sortir avant de rebrousser chemin vers Sasuke qui était sous le choc. Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main en souriant.

« N'y voit rien de personnel Sasuke »

Devant le manque de réaction de ce dernier Naruto enleva sa main et sortit pour de bon de la salle à manger en adressant une dernière phrase à son père.

« Au fait papa, ne pense même pas à m'obliger ou autre … La police interviendra sur-le-champ »

Une BMW noire attendait Naruto devant sa maison, il y entra et partit vers son rendez-vous. Il avait réussi à déjouer les plans de son père. Le cauchemar était enfin fini.

Après un trajet assez court, il arriva à la demeure de Gaara. Une domestique le conduisit dans un immense salon et lui demanda d'attendre le temps qu'elle prévienne le roux de son arrivée.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Gaara. Il s'avança vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

« Enfin tu es rentré Naruto ! »

Le blond se leva et alla à sa rencontre, « _Gaara, j'ai pris ma décision, je suis prêt à te donner la réponse à ta question_… »

Le roux le regarda un instant n'ayant rien compris de ce que lui avait dit le blond. Il ne parlait pas japonais.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Le blond sembla se rendre compte et sourit gêné, « Désolé, j'ai passé un peu trop de temps au Japon. Je t'ai dit que j'avais la réponse à ta demande et c'est oui »

Gaara fit encore quelques pas vers lui ayant peur d'avoir mal compris sa réponse, le blond reprit le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui Gaara, j'accepte de t'épouser »

Le roux sourit de plus belle et fonça vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, « Je t'aime Naruto »

Sasuke, après l'annonce du blond, sortit faire un tour. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Tous ses rêves étaient brisés, en mille morceaux tout comme son cœur. Il s'assit sur un bond dans un parc regardant quelques enfants jouer au loin. Des couples passaient près de lui, le monde semblait continuer sa course effrénée autour du soleil. Il baissa la tête se demandant ce qu'il allait faire.

Un blond courait à travers le parc essayant de rattraper Sasuke. Il le trouva assis sur un bond l'air complètement amorphe.

« Sasuke ? »

Le brun releva la tête vers lui, « Minato ? Que faites-vous là ? »

Le blond s'assit à son tour, « Je suis désolé Sasuke, tout est de ma faute »

« Ne vous blâmez pas pour ce qui est arrivé. C'est son choix… »

Le blond embarrassé par la situation se tourna vers lui en mettant une de ses mains sur l'épaule du brun.

« Je vais tout arranger Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Ne faites rien s'il vous plait. »

« Tu vas le laisser et rentrer au Japon ? »

Le brun se leva et se mit face au blond, « Non, je vais lui prouver mon amour et lui donner envie de rester avec moi ! »

Les deux hommes rentrèrent à la maison, il était déjà tard. Dès son arrivé Kushina se précipita sur Sasuke lui demandant comment il allait.

Ils dînèrent dans le plus grand silence. Peu de temps après le couple rejoignit sa chambre laissant Sasuke seul en bas. Il resta assis sur les escaliers qui faisaient face à la porte. Plongé dans le noir, il attendait le retour de Naruto.

Au environ de minuit, une voiture arriva à hauteur de la maison. Le brun descendit les escaliers et se posta à la fenêtre. Son souffla se coupa. Naruto était à l'intérieur de la voiture, une belle Ferrari rouge, à ses côtés se trouvait un roux. Le blond ne cessait de sourire.

Après une belle soirée passée ensemble. Gaara décida de raccompagner Naruto, son futur mari, chez lui. La réponse du blond l'avait propulsé dans un autre monde, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Arrivé à destination, il stationna en face de la maison et se tourna vers le blond à ses côtés.

« On se voit demain Naruto, ok ? »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça en souriant, « Oui, bien sûr »

Le roux lui caressa la joue et se pencha vers lui quémandant un baiser mais le blond se déroba.

« Désolé Gaara, pas ce soir »

En disant cette phrase son azur s'attarda sur la façade de la demeure et y remarqua une personne qui le regardait à travers la fenêtre. Le roux se rendit compte de son petit manége et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention du blond. Il eu juste le temps de voir un rideau bouger à la fenêtre du salon, rien de plus. Son père pensa-t-il. Il devait être gêné de l'embrasser devant lui.

Naruto souhaita bonne nuit au roux et sortit de la voiture. Il se dirigea d'un pas traînant chez lui. À peine avait il mit le pied à l'intérieur que son regard fut happé par deux mers d'encre. Sasuke était assis en haut des marches qui menaient à l'étage.

« Ton petit ami est très beau et très riche à ce que j'ai vu, il s'appelle comment ? »

Le blond baissa la tête, embrassé par la situation, « Il s'appelle Gaara Subaku, ce n'est pas mon petit ami mais mon fiancé. »

Dans la pénombre l'anneau incrusté de diamant, à l'annulaire gauche du blond, brillait doucement.

« Gaara Subaku, hein ? »

Naruto détourna la tête fuyant le regard du brun.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté d'être mon mari pour me faire ça après Naruto ? »

« Je n'avais pas d'autre choix »

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler »

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre, le brun se leva et descendit les marches.

« Le mariage est prévu pour quand ? »

La proximité de Sasuke troublait Naruto qui recula d'un pas.

« Dans une semaine »

Le brun avança encore vers lui et lui releva la tête plongeant son onyx dans l'azur.

« Alors j'ai une semaine pour te prouver mon amour et te faire changer d'avis. Si arrivé au jour du mariage tu ne veux toujours pas de moi je partirai et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi Naruto. »

Il partit sans ajouter un mot gravissant les marches rapidement pour atteindre sa chambre. Il referma la porte avant de s'effondrer contre celle-ci. Une semaine, il n'avait qu'une semaine.

Le blond toujours en bas soupira en se dirigeant lui aussi vers sa chambre.

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin Naruto se réveilla de bonne heure allant directement prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude coulait lentement sur son corps retraçant chaque courbe, sillonnant ses muscles en l'apaisant peu à peu.

Après trente minutes il sortit de la douche, habillé et fraîchement rasé. Il descendit rapidement au salon où ses parents et Sasuke prenaient leur petit déjeuner comme à l'accoutumée. Il s'installa à table lançant un bonjour auquel répondirent sa mère et le brun. Son père l'ignorait complètement, encore en colère contre lui.

« Gaara m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté. La cérémonie aura lieu dans une semaine et j'aimerais que vous rencontriez sa famille avant »

Naruto annonça de but en blanc la nouvelle. Sa mère écarquilla les yeux pendant que son père l'ignorait encore. Mais le blond remarqua que ses doigts se crispèrent sur le journal qu'il était en train de lire. Le brun de son côté essayait de paraître détaché mais son regard le trahissait, la tristesse avait submergé ses onyx.

« Quand ça ? Quand t'a-t-il demandé en mariage ? » Souffla sa mère après un instant brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Un peu avant notre départ au Japon » répondit simplement le blond en mangeant une gaufre.

« Lorsque tu es parti au Japon tu étais déjà fiancé à lui ? »

« Non, je ne lui ai donné ma réponse qu'après notre retour maman »

Le bond se tourna vers son père qui lisait toujours le journal.

« Papa, j'aimerais que tu viennes c'est important pour moi ! Le rendez-vous est fixé pour aujourd'hui »

Le blond reposa son journal sur la table fixant son fils à sa gauche. « A quelle heure ? »

« Quatorze heure, un chauffeur passera vous prendre »

Minato acquiesça et accepta la demande de son fils. Il reporta son azur vers Sasuke au bout de la table, il semblait mal à l'aise. Ses onyx fixaient d'un air absent son assiette. Il le comprenait parfaitement, son mari venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait s'unir à un autre et pas plus tard que la semaine prochaine. Il devait certainement avoir le coeur brisé. Il se leva et fit discrètement signe à sa femme de le suivre. Il voulait laisser les deux jeune gens seuls un moment.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui avant ce rendez-vous, Naruto ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

Le brun le regarda, la douleur se lisait clairement dans ses yeux, mais il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant.

« Je me disais que peut être tu voudrais bien me faire visiter un peu les environs »

Le blond se gratta la nuque, gêné par la demande. « Oui, si tu veux. On y va après avoir fini de petit déjeuner ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête en détournant enfin son regard qui commençait à mettre mal à l'aise le blond.

Naruto emmena d'abord Sasuke visiter les lieux les plus connus de Londres comme le Big Ben et le London bridge. Il lui fit voir ensuite ses lieux préférés, passant par certaines boutiques qu'il adorait. Le brun ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux places mais plutôt au blond, se gorgeant de sa présence, souriant lorsqu'il le voyait s'extasier devant une boutique ou autre.

La matinée passa rapidement aux yeux de Sasuke. Naruto avait comme oublié le malaise entre eux et se comportait normalement. Taquinant le brun parfois et même s'amusant à le voir essayer de répondre en anglais à une passante qui lui demandait l'heure.

A midi, ils se rendirent à un petit restaurant afin de déjeuner. L'atmosphère du lieu était calme donnant une certaine intimité aux couples présents. Une douce musique résonnait, envahissant la salle en masquant le brouhaha qui provenait de l'extérieur. Un serveur vint vers eux et Naruto commanda pour eux deux.

Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon revint avec leurs commandes, installant même deux bougies sur la table croyant que c'était un couple d'amoureux. La situation redevint tendue. Le blond se recula sur sa chaise, embarrassé par ce simple geste. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au brun.

« Détends-toi Naruto, c'est juste un déjeuner. »

Sasuke essaya de détendre l'atmosphère, s'attaquant à son repas. Son vis-à-vis fit de même encouragé par son comportement.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » finit par demander Sasuke lassé par le long silence qui s'installait entre eux.

« Non, parfois seulement. Je ne me vois pas venir seul ici »

Cette réponse plu au brun qui afficha un rictus satisfait, « Gaara ne sort pas souvent avec toi ? »

« Non, il est souvent occupé à cause de son travail. » répondit, sans trop y réfléchir, le blond.

« Ça doit être difficile par moment, non ? Qu'il te laisse seul pour son travail, tu dois te sentir un peu abandonné. »

« Oui, j'avoue que… »

Le blond s'arrêta en milieu de sa phrase voyant clair dans le jeu du brun, « Ne joue pas à ça Sasuke »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui souriant en feignant l'innocence, « Comment ça ? Jouer à quoi Naruto ? »

« Tu m'as bien compris, tu essaies de … Laisse tomber ! »

Naruto soupira bruyamment. Il devait bien admettre que le brun avait raison, enfin ses sous- entendus, le roux n'était pas trop présent pour lui. Les seuls instants où ils se voyaient c'était quand Gaara l'appelait et lui demandait de venir.

Devant la mine triste de Naruto, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

« Naruto, tu vas bien ? »

La voix du brun sortit son vis-à-vis de ses pensées pas très joyeuses.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas »

Après avoir déjeuné, le duo sortit du restaurant se dirigeant vers un banc en face du fleuve. En route le blond regarda sa montre en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Sasuke, je dois partir désolé. Gaara m'attend chez lui. »

Le brun regarda à son tour l'heure, « Il n'est que treize heure »

« Je sais mais je dois y être un peu avant mes parents. Tu sauras rentrer seul ?»

« Oui »

Naruto le laissa seul sur le trottoir, embarquant à toute vitesse dans un taxi, visiblement en retard pour son rendez-vous.

Quatorze heures tapantes sonnaient à l'horloge de l'immense propriété Subaku. La famille Uzumaki était assise au salon face au frère et à la sœur de Gaara. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, personne ne savait quoi dire. L'atmosphère était pesante.

Kankuro, le frère aîné de Gaara, se racla la gorge avant d'énoncer d'une voix grave et froide,

« Vous êtes donc les parents de Naruto ? »

Minato hocha la tête laissant le brun reprendre la parole, « Que faites-vous dans la vie ? »

« Je dirige ma propre entreprise et mon épouse est femme au foyer »

Kankuro tiqua à cette réponse, son regard se reporta sur son frère debout près de Naruto.

« Votre fils, à ce que j'ai compris, travaille pour Gaara, non ? »

« Oui »

Minato était gêné plus qu'autre chose. Sa femme à ses côtés prit alors la parole.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ce pas vos parents qui sont présents ? »

La jeune femme blonde, la sœur aînée, devança son frère pour répondre. Son ton était las, triste. Ses yeux bleus se ternirent à l'évocation de ses parents, tout comme ses frères.

« Notre mère est morte il y'a vingt ans déjà. Notre père n'a pas supporté sa perte, il a quitté le pays et n'est plus jamais revenu. »

« Vous ne savez pas où il se trouve ? »

La voix de Kushina se fit plus douce, comme si elle craignait de les briser rien qu'avec son souffle. Ils paraissaient si fragiles à cet instant. Ils avaient dû passer par des moments très difficiles.

« Non, nous n'avons jamais réussi à le retrouver »

« Et c'est mieux ainsi ! »

Le ton froid et sec du frère aîné fit sursauter les deux femmes. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il n'aimait pas qu'on aborde le sujet délicat de ses parents surtout avec de parfaits étrangers.

« Comme vous le savez le mariage aura lieu la semaine prochaine, avez-vous déjà fait la liste de vos invités ? »

Malgré l'événement qui allait bientôt les unir, les deux familles ne faisaient rien pour améliorer leur relation. L'atmosphère devenait insoutenable à mesure que le temps avançait. Ils ne parlèrent que du mariage, rien d'autre. Pas un effort pour se connaître un peu mieux.

Minato avait accepté de venir seulement parce que sa femme lui fit clairement comprendre que ce que Naruto lui avait fait à leur retour, il l'avait mérité. Il vint pour essayer d'apaiser la situation entre eux mais il n'avait pas perdu de vue son but, Sasuke Uchiwa. Son fils devait rester avec lui, il valait bien plus que ce roux prétentieux. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot tout au long de leur entrevue. Il se contentait de rester près du blond acquiescant d'un signe de tête aux décisions de son frère.

A dix-sept heures, Minato et sa femme quittèrent soulagés la demeure des Subaku. Leur rendez vous les avait fatigués. Ils montèrent à l'intérieur du taxi qui les attendait, direction leur maison. Bien plus petite et modeste que le château qui leur faisait face. Naruto leur fit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

Après le départ de ses parents, il partit vers le jardin. Un immense parc derrière la grande bâtisse. Temari, la sœur aînée du roux, l'attendait assise sur un banc. Sa longue chevelure blonde ondulait au rythme du vent. Elle portait une robe beige légèrement décolleté avec des talons hauts de même couleur.

Naruto prit place à côté d'elle la sortant de ses rêveries.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, une mine inquiète.

« De Gaara »

Le blond la regarda, curieux qu'elle voulait aborder un tel sujet. Elle souffla avant de reprendre cherchant ses mots.

« Comme tu le sais sûrement Naruto, il s'est marié trois fois déjà avant toi. Mon frère n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle de stabilité ou même de fidélité. Il est capricieux et parfois colérique. Depuis son enfance, Kunkuro et moi, lui avons donné tout ce qu'il désirait, on l'a un peu trop gâté si tu préfères, pour palier à l'absence de nos parents. Même si il le nie la mort et le départ de père et mère l'ont énormément touché, il n'avait que cinq ans. A cet âge là, il avait plus besoin de l'amour d'une mère et sa douceur que tous les jouets que nous lui avons offerts… »

Elle se tut un instant reprenant son souffle en cherchant toujours ses mots. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoires étaient très douloureux pour elle. Elle voyait encore avec ses yeux d'enfant sa mère inerte allongée sur son lit. Son teint pâle et ses grands yeux bleus qui fixaient d'un air absent le plafond, elle était morte cinq ans après la naissance de Gaara, son accouchement l'avait affaiblie. Elle voyait son père partir en la repoussant violemment lors qu'elle essayait de le retenir. Encore un autre souvenir, celui où elle avait annonçait à Gaara que leur mère était partie rejoindre les anges tout là-haut, le roux bien sûr à cet âge ne comprit pas le véritable sens de cette phrase, il savait juste de que sa maman ne serait plus là désormais mais qu'il allait la rejoindre bien plus tard lors qu'il serait grand.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser le passé qui la submergeait, et continua de parler essayant d'avoir l'air aussi détaché que possible. Elle se tourna vers le blond, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« J'aimerais savoir Naruto, en ayant connaissance de tout ça est ce que tu es encore sûr de vouloir te marier avec Gaara ? En sachant que tu es peut être l'un de ses nombreux caprices et que quand il se lassera il divorcera comme il l'a fait les précédentes fois, est-ce que tu es prêt Naruto ? »

Contre toute attente le blond lui sourit avant de répondre calmement, « Oui Temari, je suis au courant de tout et malgré ça je veux toujours épouser Gaara. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, apaisé. Ce Naruto était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, se dit-elle. Elle doutait vraiment que son frère le laisse partir. Surtout avec la façon dont il le couvait du regard. Il était véritablement tombé amoureux cette fois-ci.

**OoO**

_**Deux jours plus tard…**_

Une horde de gens semblait faire la fête à bord d'un bateau. Des journalistes étaient dispersés un peu partout ne ratant pas une miette, prenant note de chaque détail. Le menu, les gens invités allant même interviewer certains pour plus d'information.

Dans toute cette cohue le son spécifique d'un appareil photo ne cessait de retentir toutes les secondes. Les paparazzis s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mitraillant le couple phare du moment. Gaara Subaku et Naruto Uzumaki.

Ces derniers essayaient de se mélanger à la foule pour parler à leurs convives. Les plus importants…

Dans un coin un brun regardait le couple se promener entre les personnes présentes, serrant des mains et souriant à tout le monde. Naruto portait un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche tout comme _son fiancé. _Ils avaient l'air du couple parfait, ne cessaient de murmurer certains hôtes sur leur passage. Ces remarques firent grincer des dents Sasuke. Il s'éloigna de la foule cherchant un peu de solitude pour reprendre son calme.

Il alla dans un endroit vide à l'arrière du bateau. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, fixant les immeubles londoniens qui se dessinaient au loin. Le vent salé de la mer vint doucement le rafraîchir amenant avec lui l'odeur spécifique du large.

Il se remémora le jour de son mariage. Plus précisément, il se remémora Naruto dans son beau kimono blanc. Il avait eu l'air d'un ange. Ses grand yeux bleu, sa chevelure or. Pas comme maintenant, il était beau certes, mais le smoking ne l'embellissait pas comme son kimono.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne sentit pas une personne arriver vers lui. L'inconnu posa sa main hâlée sur l'épaule de Sasuke pour attirer son attention.

« Sasuke, ça ne va pas ? »

La douce voix de Naruto sortit le brun de ses souvenirs. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres en se retournant vers le blond qui semblait inquiet.

Naruto avait remarqué son absence, il l'avait suivi, il était inquiet pour lui. Naruto avait laissé Gaara seul durant leurs fiançailles officielles pour le suivre. Il était là avec lui et pas avec ce roux. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans la tête du brun lui redonnant du baume au cœur. Ce n'était pas grand-chose peut être mais c'était déjà un début, songea-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. Je suis juste un peu fatigué »

« Tu en es sûr, tu es pâle »

En disant cela, Naruto s'était approché un peu plus et mit sa main sur le front du brun voulant savoir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Ce simple contact électrisa Sasuke et ne laissa pas indifférent le blond dont les pommettes étaient rosies.

La main du brun alla prendre celle de Naruto et le rapprocha de lui. Il enroula son bras libre autour de la taille du blond. Le temps semblait suspendu. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, à chaque respiration leurs torses entraient en contact.

Une douce chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans leurs corps. Le temps avait bel bien stoppé sa course effrénée à leurs yeux. L'azur ne quitta pas un instant l'onyx comme hypnotisé.

Naruto se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient. Bientôt leurs lèvres se touchaient en de brèves caresses.

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent doucement tout comme ceux du brun. Ils s'embrassaient enfin, un doux baiser où la tendresse prédominait. Sasuke resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Naruto.

Les mains halées se perdirent dans la chevelure corbeau. Jouant avec quelques mèches avant de presser sur la nuque pâle pour approfondir l'échange.

Sasuke mordillait la lèvre inférieure du blond, la suçotant par moments. Sa langue vint la lécher demandant l'entrée. A ce contact Naruto ouvrit sa bouche, elle fut prise d'assaut par la langue du brun.

Il explorait l'antre chaud et humide avec délicatesse. Passant sur la gencive, le palet mélangeant salive à celle de son vis-à-vis. Il trouva enfin l'habitante des lieux, un peu en retrait. Sa langue caressa tendrement celle de Naruto. Ce dernier y répondit timidement d'abord avant d'enrouler sensuellement sa langue avec celle du brun.

Le blond se sentait perdre pieds dans les bras de Sasuke. Jamais auparavant un baiser ne lui avait fait tant d'effet.

L'échange devenait plus intense à mesure que les secondes passaient. Un filet de bave coula sur le menton du blond. Leurs langues ne se quittaient pas un instant, s'enroulant et jouant ensemble. Sasuke essayait de faire passer tout son amour à travers cette étreinte. Ses mains passèrent sous la veste de Naruto et lui caressèrent le dos à travers la chemise.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde, tout le reste s'effaçait un peu plus à chaque caresse. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, tapant fort dans leurs poitrines. Ils étaient perdus dans une dimension rien qu'à eux, créant son décor par leurs caresses, son rythme ne suivait que ceux de leurs cœurs.

Bientôt l'air vint à leur manquer. Ils se séparèrent, encore plongés dans une certaine torpeur. Naruto plaça sa tête contre l'épaule de Sasuke essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le menton du brun sur le haut de son crâne.

La réalité reprenait peu à peu sa place. L'air frais marin souffla sur eux. Un murmure arriva aux oreilles du blond.

« Je t'aime Naruto… »

Gaara sur le pont du bateau cherchait des yeux Naruto. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait disparu. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les gens voulant rejoindre l'arrière de l'embarcation. Il devait sûrement y être.

Des bruits de pas alertèrent Naruto dans les bras du brun. Il se sépara de lui essayant de reprendre contenance pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Pourtant son regard ne quitta pas un instant celui de Sasuke. Malgré le fait qu'il était fiancé à Gaara, il ne ressentait pas une once de culpabilité après ce qu'il venait de faire. Au contraire, il voulait recommencer.

Gaara trouva enfin Naruto debout face à Sasuke. Il s'avança soulagé vers lui.

« Naruto ! »

Le blond se tourna vers lui affichant un léger sourire en coin.

« Désolé de t'avoir laissé seul Gaara mais Sasuke ne sentait pas bien alors … »

Le roux le fit taire en lui donnant un bref baiser. Sasuke assistait à la scène affichant un rictus amusé.

« Il va mieux maintenant ? »

Le roux regarda Sasuke qui était debout, dos à la mer. Il portait lui aussi un smoking noir avec une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux de jais ondulaient au rythme de la légère brise qui soufflait. Deux lourdes mèches encadraient son visage faisant ressortir sa peau blanche et ses yeux onyx. Ses lèvres fines arboraient un rictus lui donnant encore un peu plus de charme. Il était très beau, trop même, songea Gaara.

« Oui, il va mieux » répondit Naruto.

« Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi il venu du Japon jusqu'à Londres, demande-lui s'il-te-plait et demande aussi s'il compte assister au mariage »

Sasuke qui assistait à leur dialogue se lassa. Il s'adressa d'un ton neutre à Naruto voulant éclaircir la situation.

« _Il te dit quoi là ?_ »

Le couple se tourna enfin vers lui, le blond prit la parole en japonais.

« _Il veut savoir pourquoi tu es à Londres au juste et si tu allais assister au mariage … Il ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé au Japon Sasuke._ »

Le brun reporta son regard vers Gaara et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de répondre à ses questions d'un ton moqueur.

« _Dis-lui alors que je suis ici pour te ramener toi, mon mari, au Japon et que je vais tout faire pour annuler le mariage_ »

Naruto affichait une mine blasée à cause des propos du brun. Il parla ensuite à Gaara.

« Il dit qu'il ne sait pas s'il va être présent ou non et qu'il est ici pour raisons personnelles. »

Le roux regarda le brun avec un sourire, ravi qu'un ami de la famille Uzumaki puisse assister à leur mariage. Même si la présence du brun n'était encore certifiée. Le sourire moqueur de l_'ami_ en question s'intensifia. Il savait très bien que le blond avait répondu toute autre chose que ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Naruto_… »

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, « _Que tu es ici pour raisons personnelles_ … »

L'onyx de Sasuke était toujours rivé dans l'émeraude de Gaara. Il chercha un instant ses mots avant de parler essayant de former une phrase claire et compréhensible en anglais.

Le roux afficha un sourire contrarié. Il avait du mal comprendre le semblant de phrase de Sasuke. Naruto été marié ? N'importe quoi ! Se dit-il.

« Il vient de dire quoi là Naruto ? »

Le blond le prit par le bras prêt à partir, « Il voulait dire qu'il allait essayer d'assister à mon mariage »

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un sourire voulant au plus vite fuir cet endroit et convaincre Gaara. Il lança un regard empli de colère au brun avant de partir. Ce dernier n'en avait cure, il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, la situation l'amusait au plus haut point.

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul, Sasuke arbora un sourire satisfait. D'un geste inconscient il porta ses doigts vers ses lèvres, les effleurant. Il allait ramener Naruto avec lui, un Uchiwa ne perd jamais après tout.

Sasuke rejoignit à son tour le reste des invités. Son attention fut attirée par Naruto et Gaara debout sur une scène installée là pour cette occasion. Le roux s'avança vers le micro et prit la parole.

« Bonsoir tout le monde et merci d'être venus. »

Il fut coupé par les applaudissements de ses convives. Après un instant le calme revint,

« J'aimerais profiter de cette occasion pour vous faire part de la date du mariage. Il aura lieu dans cinq jours à l'église Saint Paul. »

De nouveau les invités applaudirent la déclaration du roux. Des chuchotements arrivèrent aux oreilles de Sasuke un peu à l'écart. Les femmes semblaient surexcitées par la nouvelles, se demandant quelle robe allaient-elles mettre ou autre. Quant aux hommes, ils se contentaient d'applaudir, ravis que Gaara se marie.

Le brun serra les poings, il ne lui restait que quelques jours.

Tout au long de la soirée Naruto passait son temps à éviter Sasuke. Un peu chamboulé par ce qui s'était passé. Il s'assit à une table fixant le large d'un air absent. Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas repoussé ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu au baiser ? Si Gaara n'était pas arrivé que se serait-il passé ? Pourquoi au lieu de ressentir de la culpabilité face à son geste il ressentait simplement une envie de recommencer ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquaient sans pour autant trouver de réponse.

La première fois que Sasuke l'avait embrassé il n'avait rien ressenti. A part un certain dégoût, un malaise car il y était en quelque sorte obligé, mais là c'était complètement différent il avait participé. Dans un certain sens il avait poussé Sasuke à l'embrasser en se rapprochant de lui, il lui avait donné son feu vert en se laissant faire. Il l'avait voulu et il le voulait encore.

D'un geste le blond effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. La confusion régnait dans son esprit. Il était totalement perdu. Le bruit d'une chaise qu'on tire le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps Naruto ? »

Sasuke prit place à côté de lui, posant son verre de champagne sur la table.

« Je ne t'évite pas »

« Tu as passé la soirée à fuir mon regard, à me fuit tout court. Tu appelles ça comment ? »

Naruto se tourna face à lui soupirant avant de répondre.

« Oui, bon peut être que je t'évite mais il y'a de quoi, non ? »

« C'est à propos du baiser ? » Répondit calmement le brun en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson.

« Tu en parles comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin ! »

« Ça l'est. »

Le blond commençait à s'emporter légèrement face à la nonchalance du brun.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est pas ! Je te signale qu'on s'est embrassés et que je n'ai rien fait pour te repousser ! Je suis fiancé et dans quelques jours je vais me marier Sasuke ! J'aurais dû … On n'embrasse pas un autre homme durant ses fiançailles ! »

Le blond paraissait troublé, ses yeux bleus s'humidifièrent à la fin de sa tirade. Il paraissait perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était. Un léger rictus étira les lèvres de Sasuke, son plan fonctionnait.

« L'autre homme c'est _ton mari_ Naruto… »

Le blond se tourna vers la mer fuyant le regard du brun. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je te laisse … »

Sasuke se pencha vers lui effleurant son oreille de ses lèvres y soufflant légèrement avant d'ajouter.

« Passe un bonne soirée… »

Il partit laissant Naruto encore plus confus que jamais. Gaara arriva à ce moment inquiet.

« Tu vas bien Naruto ? »

Ce soir-là Sasuke dormit comme un bien heureux. Son plan se mettait en place lentement mais sûrement. Allongé sur son lit il fixait le plafond en souriant.

« Bientôt Naru-chan, bientôt tu seras de nouveau _mien_… »

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin Naruto se réveilla, amorphe. Il avait passé toute la nuit à ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Il prit une grande décision pour avoir l'esprit apaisé. Il décida d'oublier, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Même si c'était fuir la réalité, il allait le faire. Le mariage était prévu dans quelques jours, il n'allait pas tout gâcher pour si peu, songea-t-il.

Fort de cette résolution, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se préparer pour affronter cette journée.

Sa toilette finie, il sortit de la salle de bain qui était à l'autre bout du couloir face à sa chambre. D'un pas pressé il se dirigea vers celle-ci lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

« Bonjour Naruto »

Un long frisson parcourut son échine en reconnaissant la voix.

« Bonjour Sasuke »

Ce dernier le regardait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le corps à moitié nu du blond. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient sur son front, quelques gouttelettes d'eau parcouraient son torse hâlé passant sur ses abdominaux finement dessinés pour aller mourir sur le bord de la serviette qui entourait ses hanches. Le tissu blanc était court, il laissait voir ses cuisses musclées, sa peau bronzée…

Le brun esquissa un pas vers Naruto qui recula pour buter contre un mur. Il tenait fermement sa serviette en détournant la tête. Il fixait obstinément la porte de sa chambre.

Le souffle chaud de Sasuke se propageait de son cou vers le torse. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps. Un rire moqueur s'échappa de la gorge du brun.

« Tu trembles Naruto. Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? »

Il n'y avait rien de mieux que la provocation avec Naruto car il réagissait au quart de tour.

« Rêve ! J'ai juste un peu froid ! »

Son azur s'encra dans l'onyx de Sasuke. Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il.

« Vraiment ? »

Le sourire de Sasuke ne cessait de s'intensifier. Il leva sa main et parcoura du bout des doigts le torse de sa victime. Effleurant un téton sur son passage, caressant le ventre contracté de Naruto.

« Tu as perdu ta langue Naruto ? »

Les pommettes du blond rosirent. La voix de Sasuke était grave et sensuelle. Sa main ne s'arrêtait pas. Il se laissait aller peu à peu sachant très bien que c'était malhonnête et injuste envers Gaara.

« _Sasuke_ »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il s'approcha de son visage, quémandant un baiser.

Contre toute attente le brun s'éloigna de lui et partit en lui soufflant une phrase d'un ton moqueur.

« Salue ton fiancé de ma part Naruto. »

Le blond courut vers sa chambre et claqua sa porte avant de s'effondrait contre celle-ci. La serviette blanche tomba à terre dévoilant sa verge en semi érection. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même entourant ses genoux de ses bras, Il y enfouit ensuite sa tête.

Sasuke lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne croyait. Si le brun n'avait pas tout arrêté, ils auraient certainement fait l'amour à même le mur. Il s'était complètement abandonné à lui. A cette constatation le blond soupira, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il fallait qu'il évite Sasuke jusqu'au mariage, qu'il lui résiste…

Après une heure dans cette position le blond se leva enfin. Ses membres lui semblaient lourds tant ils étaient engourdis. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il allait épouser Gaara dans quelques jours… Toutefois à peine une heure auparavant il avait failli le tromper. Il n'était pas du genre infidèle pourtant … Plus le temps avançait plus Naruto s'enfonçait dans ses pensées essayant de trouver une solution, n'importe quoi qu'il aiderait à y voir plus clair.

**OoO**

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Sasuke avait cessé toute approche envers le blond, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Naruto commençait à oublier peu à peu les deux incidents. La cérémonie allait bientôt avoir lieu, ses préparatifs lui prenaient beaucoup de temps.

Il était dans une boutique pour son smoking quand son Samsung vibra dans sa poche signe d'un message reçu. Il s'excusa auprès du couturier qui prenait ses mesures avant de s'éloigner pour le lire.

« _Désolé Naruto mais je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner aujourd'hui…Gaara_ »

Il fronça les sourcils et appela le roux. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il décrocha.

« Pourquoi tu m'accompagnes pas Gaara ? C'est important pour notre mariage ! » Son ton était sec et froid.

« Naruto je me suis marié trois fois déjà donc je sais très bien danser la valse … Demande à Sasuke de t'accompagner… »

A ce nom le blond serra les poings se remémorant ce qui s'était passé.

« Il ne peut pas, c'est toi qui vas m'épouser et non lui ! Tu dois venir à ce cours avec moi Gaara ! »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous de prévu à la même heure … Trouve quelqu'un d'autre Naruto. Je te laisse on se voit plus tard ! »

Sans laisser le temps au blond de répondre Gaara raccrocha, mettant fin à la conversation. Naruto soupira et alla rejoindre le couturier qui l'attendait.

Dans l'après-midi, il rentra chez lui trouvant ses parents au salon. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce que t'as Naruto ? »

Sa mère délaissa son livre et se rapprocha de lui avant d'ajouter,

« Tu n'as pas un cours de danse de prévu ? »

« Oui mais j'ai plus de partenaire … Gaara est occupé » souffla-t-il las

Kushina fronça les sourcils, « Comment il a osé faire ça ! Tu n'as personne pour t'accompagner ? »

Minato assis à la table assistait passif à la scène. Un sourire éclaira soudain son visage.

« Non, je n'ai personne »

« Demande à Sasuke, il est à l'étage et il semble qu'il n'a rien de prévu pour cette après-midi… » Répliqua son père, derrière son journal, d'un air nonchalant.

_Tu me fais vivre un enfer_

Sasuke était allongé sur son lit lors que l'objet de toutes ses pensées franchit le pas de sa porte. Il se releva sur ses coudes levant un sourcil interrogateur à cause de la présence du blond. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à l'éviter comme la peste, pourquoi venait il lui parler maintenant ?

_Tu me fais vivre à l'envers_

Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à la droite de Sasuke. Il se triturait les doigts d'un air gêné.

« Sasuke … Tu es libre cette après midi ? »

Il leva son azur vers le brun sachant très bien la réponse à sa question.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » répondit son vis-à-vis après un moment

_Tu me fais vivre un jour sur deux_

L'atmosphère était tendue. Naruto ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Il l'avait fui, traité méchamment et maintenant il allait lui demander un service. Il doutait que le brun accepte mais il n'avait plus que lui…

_Et l'autre je m'enterre…_

« Gaara s'est désisté au dernier moment pour notre cours de danse … Je me demandais si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi vu que tu n'as rien de prévu….»

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je jouerais les remplaçants ? » Souffla-t-il contrarié

_Tu m'as appris à parler  
Tu m'as appris à pleurer…_

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main, « S'il te plait Sasuke ! C'est vraiment important pour le mariage … S'il te plait viens avec moi, ça ne durera que deux heures ! »

_Et si parfois je te hais…_

Le brun fronça les sourcils et le tira vers lui. Naruto se retrouva sous Sasuke incapable de bouger. Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement de son visage.

« Dis-moi Naruto pourquoi je viendrais avec toi remplacer Gaara pour que votre mariage se passe bien ? Alors que mon seul but est de détruire votre union ? »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sasuke encra ses onyx dans l'azur. Sa main pâle effleura sa joue.

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demandes Naruto ? »

Le blond détourna le regard regardant le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre. Il en demandait trop à Sasuke, il le savait très bien.

« J'accepte à une condition Naruto … Je vais à ton cours si tu m'accordes ta journée demain, rien que toi et moi, pas d'entourloupe ! »

_C'est juste pour mieux t'aimer…_

_Je rumine mes idées noires_

Dans une immense salle lumineuse, un couple dansait suivant le rythme de la musique pour une valse.

Sasuke tenait fermement la taille de Naruto le rapprochant vers lui. Ses onyx scrutaient son visage, ses mèches blondes, son azur qui lui rappelait un ciel d'été.

_Quand tu pars tu me ranges au placard… _

Ils dansaient sans décrocher un mot, tendus et mal à l'aise. Ça se répercutait dans leurs mouvements d'ailleurs. Naruto essayait de fuir le contact alors que Sasuke faisait tout le contraire… La main hâlée se resserra sur l'épaule du brun. Le blond détourna les yeux, embarrassé.

Sasuke ruminait ses idées noires tout en valsant. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours, tout allait se jouer demain… Il soupira las. Après les deux incidents Naruto l'avait fui, ce comportement l'avait blessé pourtant il savait qu'il allait agir de la sorte. Comment en suis-je arrivé à une telle situation ? Songea-t-il.

_Et je m'invente des histoires dans mon isoloir_

Le jour de leur mariage il s'était imaginé toute autre chose. Il se voyait à Konoha vivant heureux au côté du blond mais pas à Londres dans un tel guêpier. Il s'était inventé tant d'histoires dans sa tête sur leur vie à deux au village …

_Où tu ne viens jamais me voir…_

Le couple ne cessait de tournoyer, de bouger en rythme. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue à mesure que le soleil déclinait.

_Tu t'entêtes à me faire tantôt du mal tantôt du bien selon ton humeur_

Sasuke regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur blanc. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes…

Naruto s'obstinait à regarder partout sauf vers lui. Le cœur du brun se serra dans sa poitrine…Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la façon de penser du blond. Il l'avait embrassé, touché et si, la dernière fois, il n'avait pas tout arrêté ils auraient certainement fait plus. Les deux incidents lui avaient prouvé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Gaara alors pourquoi s'entêtait il à vouloir l'épouser ?

Le brouillard se levait lentement dans l'esprit du brun. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tout les sens, il ne comprenait pas Naruto. Mais une chose était sûre, le blond lui faisait mal à agir de la sorte.

_Tu t'entêtes à déchirer mon coeur _

Une sonnerie de portable brisa la danse du couple. Naruto se sépara du brun et alla prendre son Samsung qui était resté dans sa veste. Il s'excusa auprès du professeur avant de répondre. Il s'éloigna voulant un peu d'intimité pour parler librement.

_J'ai tout le temps peur que tu me quittes_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint et alla directement parler au professeur avant de retourner vers Sasuke qui était adossé à la baie vitrée.

« Désolé je dois partir »

Sasuke le regarda un instant avant de répondre, « Pour aller où ? »

Naruto commençait à ramasser ses affaires. Il mit sa veste et rangea son téléphone.

« Gaara m'a appelé et je dois y aller… A plus »

_Pourtant j'aimerais que tu le fasses vite…_

Le blond s'excusa et fila laissant Sasuke seul dans la salle avec le professeur.

« Dès qu'il appelle tu accours vers lui alors qu'à peine une heure plutôt il t'a laissé seul pour ce fichu cours… »

Il sortit à son tour en faisant un signe d'au revoir au précepteur.

_Mais abréger les souffrances_

_Ça ne fait pas partie de ton rite…_

**OoO**

Le lendemain matin Sasuke se réveilla de _bonne humeur_. Il se prépara à toute vitesse et descendit en bas où le blond et sa famille prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

Il salua tout le monde et s'assit en face de Naruto. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient passer la journée ensemble….

« Tu n'as pas oublié ta promesse, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Un rictus étira les lèvres du brun. Kushina et Minato assistaient à l'échange, intrigués.

Un peu plus tard Sasuke et Naruto sortaient de la maison _ensemble_. Prêts à affronter cette journée.

_**Plus tard dans l'après midi …**_

Un brun se tenait face à une grande bâtisse blanche perdue au milieu d'un parc. Le vent soufflait légèrement répandant la douce mélodie des arbres qui accompagnaient son mouvement.

Sasuke regardait droit devant lui admirant la demeure, à ses côtés se trouvait Naruto qui lui souriait. Ils avaient passés un bel après midi ensemble. Visitant les lieux les plus connus d'abord, ensuite ils s'étaient promenés parlant de choses et d'autres. Comme leur première fois ensemble, le blond oublia le malaise entre eux. Il parlait de tout évoquant même certaines anecdotes en passant par des lieux qu'il avait côtoyés plus jeune. Sasuke le suivait se laissant faire. Un fin sourire ne le quitta pas de la journée.

« Hey tu m'écoutes au moins ? » s'exclama le blond en tournant de force le brun vers lui.

« Tu disais ? »

Un rire suivit la déclaration du brun. Non, il n'avait rien écouté bien trop absorbé dans ses pensées, ce que venait juste de remarquer Naruto. Il afficha une mine contrariée qui était tout à fait mignonne selon son vis-à-vis.

« Tu penses à quoi au point de pas m'entendre parler ? » demanda-t-il boudeur

« Au futur… »

Sasuke retourna à la contemplation du parc et des passants un peu plus bas. Ils passaient, marchaient avec hâte sans prendre le temps de regarder autour d'eux, le décor leur était bien trop familier pour s'émerveiller comme le faisaient les touristes tels que le brun.

« Au futur ? Comment ça ? »

L'Uchiwa laissa un instant la question de Naruto en suspend. Il afficha un sourire triste avant de répondre.

« J'essaye d'imaginer ma vie et la tienne dans environ quinze ans… »

Il se tut et se retourna vers le blond qui l'incita à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Je me vois ici, à la même place en train de regarder cette même bâtisse qui n'aura pas changé avec le temps. Pas comme moi, ni toi. Tu arriveras en courant vers moi car tu venais juste d'apprendre mon retour … »

Il s'approcha de Naruto et continua en regardant dans le vague,

« Tu te tiendras juste là comme maintenant et moi j'aurais souris en te demandant comment tu allais car ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus … Tu me souriras à ton tour d'un air triste mais je ferais semblant de n'avoir rien vu et tu répondras 'Je vais bien et toi ? '.

Mais tes yeux te trahiront car ils sont le reflet de l'âme, ils me monteront l'étendue de ta peine pourtant je ne dirais rien encore une fois. On parlera un peu, s'échangeant de simples politesses… »

Naruto ne détacha pas un seul moment son azur de l'onyx. Le récit du brun le captivait, « Et après ? Continue … »

Sasuke reprit son souffle et se détourna de nouveau du blond,

« Tu me demanderas ce que je suis devenu et comment va le village. Je te répondrais que durant ces quinze ans je me suis marié et que je suis devenu père et alors je te poserais la même question sur ta vie de couple avec Gaara… Tu t'avanceras vers moi en me regardant droit dans les yeux un instant avant de les détourner et de me répondre, ' J'ai fait le mauvais choix Sasuke…' »

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux les remettant en place, il fixait le paysage au loin pour ne pas regarder Naruto. La voix de ce dernier résonna,

« Pourquoi je t'aurais dit ça ? »

Sasuke se mit face à lui et sourit « Je sais pas moi ! C'est toi qui as dit ça ! »

Le trouble se lisait dans les yeux océans. Sasuke avait touché une corde sensible. Un moment de flottement passa vite, brisé par le son strident d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

Après avoir quitté Sasuke, Naruto se rendit directement à la demeure des Subaku. Gaara l'attendait au pas de la porte. Il le prit par le poignet et le força à le suivre jusqu'au jardin derrière la bâtisse.

L'immense jardin vert se dressa devant les yeux du blond.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici Gaara ? »

Le roux se tourna enfin vers lui arborant un sourire malicieux.

« C'est ici qu'on organisera la fête de notre mariage ! Le jardin est très grand donc on pourra caser tous nos invités… J'ai déjà fait appel à une société pour décorer et aménager les lieux, tu verras ça sera grandiose ! »

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers qui menaient vers la cours entourée d'arbres centenaires. Gaara prit Naruto par la taille et se mit à tournoyer entraînant son fiancé.

« Imagine un peu c'est du jamais vu, les journalistes s'attendent à ce que la fête se tienne dans un endroit comme un hôtel ou autre mais le faire ici ! On va en surprendre plus d'un. C'est le lieu idéal ! »

Un rire cristallin échappa au roux, il semblait si heureux. Naruto se laissa emporter par son euphorie. L'idée lui plaisait assez.

Une heure et quelques plus tard le couple regagna l'intérieur de la maison et monta à l'étage prenant la direction de la chambre de Gaara.

A peine entré le roux enlaça Naruto et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il dirigea le blond vers le lit où il le fit asseoir enlevant au préalable son T-shirt. Il l'allongea et le domina en prenant place entre ses cuisses. Ses lèvres descendirent vers le cou hâlé suçotant la peau fine et déposant des baisers.

Naruto ferma les yeux essayant de se détendre. Derrière ses paupières apparurent deux yeux noirs qui le fixaient intensément, un visage tout autre que celui de son fiancé se dessinait lentement. Une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine, des cheveux de jais, un rictus hautain, des lèvres fines mais si attirantes. Le visage de Sasuke apparut clairement faisant sursauter le blond. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui dans un moment pareil ?

Gaara se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son futur amant pourtant il ne fit rien, il avait bien trop attendu ce moment. Deux mais hâlées se posèrent sur ses épaules le repoussant et empêchant par la même occasion sa progression sur le torse de Naruto. Il releva la tête vers celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Naruto ? »

Même si il essayait de le cacher, l'agacement perçait dans la voix du roux. Le blond le repoussa jusqu'à pouvoir se mettre en position assise.

« Je ne peux pas Gaara, pas maintenant. Désolé »

Le roux se leva et quitta le lit clairement énervé.

« Pourquoi ? On va se marier dans deux jours et on sort ensemble depuis des mois ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi ? »

Naruto baissa la tête, embarrassé et prêt à subir les foudres de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

« Je suis désolé… »

Le roux remit sa veste qu'il avait enlevée quelques minutes plutôt, la colère guidait ses gestes.

« Depuis quand tu joues au vierge effarouché ? »

Sans ajouter un mot il sortit de la pièce laissant le blond honteux de l'avoir ainsi rejeté et surtout blessé par ses paroles.

Naruto se rhabilla rapidement et quitta à son tour la chambre. Il était en colère contre lui-même et surtout contre _lui_. Arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la terrasse où se trouvait le brun, l'ayant vu à son entrée. Il se précipita vers lui, la cause de tous ses malheurs.

« Je veux divorcer ! »

Sasuke se retourna surpris par l'éclat de voix. Naruto se trouvait devant lui plus irrité que jamais.

« Comment ça ? » Répondit-il calmement en s'adossant à la rambarde les mains dans les poches.

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Je veux divorcer ! »

Naruto s'avançait vers lui, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs. La réponse du brun ne tarda pas à venir précéder un rire moqueur.

« Je croyais que ce mariage ne signifiait rien pour toi, que c'était juste une mascarade d'après tes termes… Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes d'avis ? »

« Tout est de ta faute ! A cause de toi j'ai refusé de coucher avec Gaara ! C'est ton visage que j'ai vu lors que j'ai fermé les yeux ! C'est ta voix que j'ai entendu pas la sienne ! Je veux divorcer pour couper tout lien avec toi ! Tu m'as embrouillé l'esprit ! »

Sasuke s'avança vers lui le regardant droit les yeux. Son visage restait impassible devant cette soudaine déclaration pourtant intérieurement il jubilait. Il contourna le blond et rejoignit l'intérieur.

« Non ! »

Ce mot a été sa seule réponse.

**OoO**

_**Veille du mariage …**_

Sasuke était assis seul dans sa chambre. Il parlait les larmes aux yeux au téléphone, il essayait de cacher au mieux ses sanglots.

« Tu vas bien ? Et ton mari ? Vous rentrés quand ? Ton père commence s'impatienter »

La voix douce de sa mère réconfortait un tant soit peu le brun. Il avait perdu, demain Naruto allait se marier et il ne pouvait rien y changer.

« Oui, je vais bien maman ne t'inquiète pas. Je rentre après-demain mais Naruto ne viendra pas avec moi … Il doit rester ici encore quelques temps pour son travail »

Il essaya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Il ne pouvait pas avouer la vérité à sa famille, il se sentait tellement seul… Perdu. Il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer que son mari allait en épouser un autre.

« Ah oui ? Il sait qu'en venant à Konoha après il ne pourra plus travailler ? Donc c'est inutile qu'il reste … Sasuke n'oublie pas que les époux des Uchiwa ne travaillent pas ! »

« Oui, il le sait mais il ne peut pas … Il risque des poursuites s'il part comme ça »

Il se sentait honteux de mentir à sa mère de la sorte, jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait.

« Et bien reste avec lui alors ! Ce n'est pas très galant de ta part de le laisser seul Sasuke ! »

A cette remarque le brun ne put empêcher un léger rire de franchir ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je dois te laisser j'ai appelé juste pour avoir de vos nouvelles… A bientôt maman »

« A bientôt, je t'aime mon fils »

Sasuke raccrocha et mit sa tête entre ses mains en sanglotant, laissant libre cours à sa peine. Naruto qui avait assisté à l'appel s'avança vers lui.

« C'est donc ça l'amour ?... Être capable de laisser celui que l'on aime pour son bonheur … Même si en souffre ? »

Le monologue du blond fit sursauter le brun, il essuya ses larmes et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Tu as choisi … Je n'ai plus qu'à respecter ton choix… »

Sa voix était éteinte, triste. Naruto se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans une situation pareille… »

Le brun lui tendit la main faisant fi de sa dernière phrase.

« Accorde-moi cette danse Naruto … La dernière »

Le blond acquiesça et prit la main tendue. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre commençant à danser.

Sasuke resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête au creux du cou du blond.

« Promets-moi que dans quelques années lors que nous serons vieux quand je t'appellerai pour prendre de tes nouvelles tu ne m'ignoreras pas, promets-moi de répondre Naruto… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui témoignait de tout le chagrin du brun. Naruto hocha la tête scellant ainsi sa promesse.

Ils continuèrent de danser, de tournoyer. Une ultime fois …

_Toute la misère du monde n'est rien à côté d'un adieu_

**OoO**

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant_…

Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers des rideaux sombres venant éclairer une salle plongée dans la pénombre. Des dizaines d'hommes buvaient tranquillement leurs boissons alcoolisées, assis au bar.

L'atmosphère pesante était bercée par une douce mélodie, si triste. L'Oltremare de Ludovico Einaudi se répandait doucement dans la pièce confortant les personnes présentes dans leur chagrin. Personne ne parlait, personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de déverser toute sa peine …

Un brun était assis au fond de la salle un verre de scotch à la main. Des larmes silencieuses inondaient ses joues rougies par l'alcool. À chaque gorgée sa douleur s'estompait peu à peu … À chaque gorgée il avait l'illusion qu'il n'avait plus mal, que ce trou béant dans sa poitrine se refermait.

Son smoking noir était froissé par endroits, signe qu'il était assis là depuis longtemps. Il ouvrit d'un geste sec les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche comme pour respirer un peu mieux, il se sentait étouffer, oppressé. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas, elles augmentaient avec le temps, chaque seconde qui passait le rapprochait du moment tant redouté …

Aujourd'hui, _il_ allait se marier, il n'avait pas réussi …

_Si tu savais ce que je vis _

Un bruit de pas pressé le sortit de sa léthargie, Minato pris une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Il fit signe au barman de lui apporter un autre verre de bourbon, le sien était à moitié vide.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, fixant simplement la table en bois verni. Un serveur vint déposer la commande du blond. Aucun ne savait quoi dire, s'il y avait encore quelque chose à dire …

_Tous les jours toutes les nuits _

Minato se racla la gorge cherchant ses mots, qu'allait-il lui dire ? Tout était de sa faute après tout, songea-t-il.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke … »

Il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à part ces quatre mots qui n'aidaient en rien. Le brun leva ses yeux rougis vers lui, arborant un léger sourire.

« Il n'y à rien à être désolé pour … Il a fait son choix »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure tant elle était basse. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de crier sa douleur, de faire savoir aux gens à quel point il avait mal.

_Déchirée par un vent de peine…_

Aucun mot ne fut ajouté après ce bref échange, ils se contentèrent de rester là noyant sa tristesse pour l'un et sa culpabilité pour l'autre dans l'alcool.

Au bout d'une heure Minato se leva et partit, il devait aller à la cérémonie. Sasuke resta encore un peu, il n'était pas obligé d'arriver à l'heure, il n'était pas important … Cette pensée le fit rire, un rire amer dénué de toute émotion. _Il n'était pas important_ …

Son portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de son smoking. Il le prit et décrocha sans même lire qui l'appelait.

« Allô … »

« Sasuke enfin ! Tu sais où est Minato ? »

Le brun se releva passant une main dans ses cheveux les remettant en place.

« Kushina ? »

« Oui … C'est une catastrophe Sasuke ! Minato a disparu ! Il n'y a personne pour accompagner Naruto ! … En sortant il m'a dit qu'il allait te voir, alors il est avec toi ? »

La femme semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« Non, désolé … Il est déjà parti »

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Il doit faire quoi au juste ? » Demanda le brun

« Il doit amener Naruto à l'église, il l'attend en ce moment … ça va pas tarder à commencer »

« Je vais le faire … »

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la rousse de répliquer. Il se leva et partit payant la note sur son passage. L'horloge du bar indiquait dix heures, en effet le mariage n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Sasuke appela un taxi et se dirigea vers la demeure des Uzumaki où se trouvait Naruto.

_Je voudrais tant te garder que pour moi _

Le brun poussa la porte d'entrée, la maison était étrangement silencieuse. Il monta à l'étage et trouva Naruto assis sur lit.

Il était habillé pareillement au brun sauf que lui son smoking était blanc, un blanc si pur. Cette couleur l'embellissait, il avait l'air d'un ange.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui, le cœur serré.

_Pouvoir encore te serrer contre moi _

« Il faut partir maintenant Naruto sinon tu vas être en retard…»

Sa voix n'avait pas sillé, il se tenait droit devant Naruto, il ne voulait pas lui montrer sa peine, il avait fait son choix après tout …

Le blond reporta son azur vers son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi mon père n'est pas là ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais vu qu'il est absent je le remplacerai … Fais vite, apparemment Gaara a envoyé une limousine pour t'emmener là-bas »

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte voulant au plus vite quitter cette pièce, il ne tiendrait pas autrement. La voix grave du blond l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la chambre.

« Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je vois bien que tu souffres même si tu le caches, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire…»

« Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas que quelque chose nuise à ton bonheur, y aller seul serait mal vu … Depuis quand un marié va seul à son mariage ? »

Sans même se retourner il quitta la pièce.

_C'est égoïste je le sais_

Naruto rajusta sa tenue et descendit à son tour. Sasuke l'attendait dehors près de la voiture, une belle limousine blanche.

_Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser _

Le trajet se fit en silence, aucun d'eux n'osait parler. Pour dire quoi au juste ?

Sasuke regardait par la vitre fumée de la voiture. Son regard s'échoua sur les passants qui se pressaient sur les trottoirs ne les voyant pas vraiment, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait tellement voulu garder Naruto rien que pour lui.

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant._

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir aimer autant…_

Une grande limousine blanche stationna devant une église, un jeune brun en sortit, allant de l'autre côté pour ouvrir la porte à celui qu'il accompagnait. Un autre homme sortit à son tour de la voiture, il était vêtu d'un smoking blanc faisant ressortir l'azur de ses yeux. Une brise souffla ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux blonds, quelques mèches or venaient voiler son regard. Le brun tendit une main qu'il prit et ils avancèrent ensemble vers l'église, ouvrant les immenses portes en bois avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Une femme aux longs cheveux roux se précipita vers eux arborant une mine inquiète.

« Naruto ! Enfin ! … »

Elle prit la main délaissée par le brun et marcha en direction d'une autre porte derrière laquelle se trouvaient les invités et le prêtre qui allait marier son fils. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier un sourire triste au visage.

« Ton père arrivera tout à l'heure »

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, la rousse fit signe à un homme de lui ouvrir. Une musique résonna annonçant le début de la cérémonie. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, tout les gens présent se levèrent et regardèrent le marié qui cheminait lentement, au bras de sa mère, vers le prêtre. Derrière eux le brun voyait la scène d'un air absent, ses onyx étaient ternes, plus aucune vie ne s'y reflétait, il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir t'aimer autant…_

Naruto arriva au niveau du prêtre, sa mère prit place sur un bond. Le blond se tourna vers celui avec qui il allait partageait le restant de sa vie. La chevelure de son futur mari ressemblait beaucoup à celle de sa mère, un beau roux aux reflets rouges. Il était lui aussi habillé d'un smoking mais noir avec une chemise blanche. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, ses yeux verts scrutaient intensément Naruto. Il allait enfin l'épouser. Le roux était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Le prêtre commença son long discours sur les liens sacrés du mariage, récitant le texte qu'il avait appris par cœur.

Au fond de la salle, le brun serrait les poings jusqu'au sang au fur et à mesure que la cérémonie avançait.

« Et vous Naruto Uzumaki voulez-vous prendre pour époux Gaara Subaku ici présent, l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ? »

C'en était trop pour le brun, il sortit discrètement ne voulant pas entendre la réponse du blond. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre confirmer cette union qui lui brisait le cœur. Il marcha d'un pas vif traversant le jardin rapidement pour se rendre, après quelques minutes, sur le pont non loin de là où il se laissa aller. De fines gouttes salées coulaient abondamment le long de ses yeux creusant des sillons sur sa peau pâle. La douleur lui broyait le cœur, son souffle était saccadé. Il l'avait perdu …

_**Pendant ce temps à l'église …**_

Naruto regarda intensément Gaara en face de lui, le prêtre attendait sa réponse. Voulait-il l'épouser ? La réponse était claire et nette.

Il porta son azur vers sa mère qui lui souriait, à côté d'elle était assis son père, il avait l'air mal au point. Avec ce mariage il avait fait plus de mal que de bien aux gens qu'il aimait … Aux gens qu'il _aimait_.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers les invités de Gaara, Temari était assise à l'avant vêtue d'une belle robe violette, elle était si belle et avait l'air ravie. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, l'azur ancré dans un bleu fade. Il lui mima un mot d'un air triste, la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air surprise malgré tout au contraire elle hocha la tête en souriant … _Désolé_.

Naruto respira profondément et fixa Gaara, il devait le faire … Il devait répondre et être honnête.

« Non, je ne le veux pas … Pardon Gaara …»

Il laissa Gaara en plan et courra vers la sortie. Des chuchotements s'élevaient dans la salle, des cris indignés. Les invités se levèrent et suivirent le blond en dehors de l'église. Le roux à l'avant regarda encore sous le choc la silhouette de Naruto s'éloigner.

Un rire rauque résonna près de Gaara, Minato Uzumaki s'esclaffait à gorge déployée. Son fils était enfin revenu à la raison.

Temari s'avança vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'incita à la suivre pour quitter les lieux, il n'avait plus rien à y faire désormais. Elle comprenait le blond, même si son choix avait fait du mal à son petit frère, elle comprenait sa décision. Le roux s'en remettrait.

Naruto courait de toutes ses forces, sa respiration était saccadée. Un sourire étirait ses traits, il savait maintenant, il aimait Sasuke ça lui avait pris du temps pour s'en rendre compte mais maintenant il avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions. Il l'aimait et plus rien ne comptait.

Il arriva sur le pont non loin de l'église, le brun était assis à même le sol adossé au mur, une jambe repliée alors que l'autre était allongée. Il s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

« On rentre à la maison, Sasuke ? »

Le brun leva sa tête et se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Naruto ? Tu devrais y aller avant que Gaara ne s'inquiète »

Le blond émit un léger rire, « Je suis là où je devrais être Sasuke, près de mon mari et de la personne que j'aime … »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, il rit à son tour avant de se pencher pour embrasser son mari … Oui, _son mari_, le _sien_ _rien qu'à lui_. Il l'avait choisi, il l'aimait aussi.

Ils se séparent par manque d'air. Sasuke déposa son front contre celui de Naruto.

« Oui, on rentre à la maison maintenant … »

Naruto écarquilla soudain les yeux, il se leva d'un bond. Quelque chose n'allait pas …

« Sasuke ! Depuis quand tu parles anglais ? »

Il n'avait remarqué que maintenant … L'Uchiwa rit à cette question, il se moqua surtout de la lenteur du blond. Il se leva à son tour épousseta son pantalon.

« Depuis toujours … » répondit-il calmement

« Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit dès le début ! »

Le blond s'agita sur place, contrarié qu'il lui ait caché ce détail. Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

« C'était plus amusant … »

Ils étaient enfin réunis.

_L'amour est un sentiment actif ; c'est un feu qui dévore tout_

**OoO**

_**Quelque part aux alentours de Konoha, Japon…**_

Un couple traçait la route à toute vitesse à l'aide d'une moto. Le blond assis à l'arrière souriait en raffermissant sa prise sur la taille du conducteur.

Il fixa la route par-dessus l'épaule du brun. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui. Ses parents allaient le rejoindre bientôt et ils vivraient tous à Konoha comme avant leur départ.

Le ciel était dégagé et arborait une belle couleur bleue. Le soleil brillait haut dans le firmament, ses rayons réchauffaient les habitants. Le vent soufflait doucement … C'était une belle journée…

« On arrive bientôt Sasuke ? »

« Oui mon ange »

Une journée parfaite pour commencer une nouvelle histoire…

**_****Fin****_**

**Joyeux anniversaire Naruto !**

Je sais je le poste avec un jour d'avance mais demain je pourrais pas donc … _Chuuut !_ Il doit sûrement être le 10 Octobre quelque part dans le monde, non ? Avec tous ces décalages horaires …

Les phrases en _italique _sont des paroles de chanson, réécrire un film Hindi en fiction sans passage en musique ? Impossible !

_**Chanson écoutées pendant l'écriture / relecture / correction :**_

Rafta Rafta_Namastey London

Chakna Chakna_Namastey London

Yehi Hota Pyaar_Namastey London

Aaja nach le_ Du film du même nom

Ludovico Einaudi – Primavera

Ludovico Einaud_Divenire

Ludovico Einaudi_Nuvole bianche

Ludovico Einaudi-Oltremare

Emma Daumas - Mes idées Noires

Shy'M_Rêves d'enfant

(Boys Over Flowers OST) So Sad_Inst _ Ecouté pendant l'écriture glucosé de la fin.

Dans une chambre perdue quelque part dans le monde, l'atmosphère devint pesante après la publication d'un OS.

L'auteur chouinnait dans son coin pendant que les personnages …

**Auteur** : T_T Voila c'est fini ! Le plus long OS que j'ai écrit !

**Sasuke** : Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

**Auteur** : Ce OS est en quelque sorte un cadeau de « au revoir » car je ne pourrais plus poster avant longtemps…Et aussi un petit quelque chose pour célébrer l'aniv de notre blond international.

**Sasuke** : Enfin une bonne nouvelle !

**Auteur** : Je pars pour l'université et là-bas je ne pourrais pas écrire…T_T

**Sasuke** : Alléluia !

**Auteur **: Je vous laisse je dois aller faire ma valise ! T_T

**Sasuke** : Enfin !

**Auteur** : T_T Vous allez me manquer !

**Sasuke** : Pas moi à en tout cas !

**Auteur ***Moral in ZE chaussette* : TT_TT J'espère que vous avez aimé !

**Sasuke** : Tu parles ! Elle est nulle comme fic ! Trop OOC, trop UA, trop pas de lemon !

**Auteur** : …

**Sasuke** : Au MOINS j'ai gagné face à poile de carotte, c'est déjà ça !

**Gaara** : Poile de carotte t'emmerde et profond en plus !

**Naruto** : Moi j'ai adoré ! Merciiii Dana ! =3

**Gaara** : èè Toi ta gueule ! Elle est où la folle ?

**Sasuke** : èé Elle est passé où celle la ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle !

**Naruto** : C'est mon anivvvv ! YEAAAHHH ! * Se dandine*

Pendant leur _conversation _la dite _folle _monta à la va vite dans un taxi qui l'attendait en bas pour fuir les plaintes en tout genre des personnages pas-contents-qui-tapent-du-pied-et-qui-font-chier- !

**Sasuke** *Tape du pied pas content* : J'y crois pas elle s'est cassée !

**Gaara** * Tape aussi du pied pas content du tout* : T'inquiète je sais où est son univ !

**Auteu**r * apparition inexpliqué* : J'ai oublié un truc ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer chers lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! Et Gaara je m'inquiète pas tu me retrouveras jamais dans le labyrinthe qu'est mon université ! * Disparition inexpliqué*

**Naruto** : n_n Bon courage !

**Sasuke** / **Gaara **: elle est TROP morte !


End file.
